The Fame Monster
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Rachel Berry, rich New York Socialite is being forced to marry Jesse St. James, but after one of her crazy nights at a night club in New York she meets Finn Hudson. She then becomes torn between love and money. Finchel! slight St. Berry, Quick, Bartie
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

A/n: Okay, I am still working on Bride Wars, and I am also going to update Just Go With it, but I have been wrestling with this idea for months, and its time I unleash it, enjoyed. The whole story is based around Lady Gaga's album, The Fame Monster. I am so happy how this first chapter turned out so please review! Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Lady Gaga not glee, not anything! I wish.

_Daddy I'm so sorry, _

_I'm so sssory yea, we just like to party, like to ppparty yea,_

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich _

_Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich _

_A bang bang bang_

_A bang bang bang_

_Beautiful, dirty rich_

Chapter 1: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Rachel Berry looked at the girl sitting in front of her in her music and theory class. She was wearing some of the worst clothes she had seen in a century. She looked at the girl's feet which covered by a pair of awful off black flats that had nothing but quilted patterns on them. Her eyes then followed up her legs which she wore a pair of yellow tights that matched the yellow and pink skirt that she wore around her hips. Then her eyes fell on her top, which was just as hideous as the bottom part of her bottom. The yellow shirt had a ruffle around the neck and it was made of some sort of polyester material that would make Rachel's skin crawl. The hairstyle that followed on her head looked like she had a birds nest inside of it which was pulled up to a messy ponytail.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was in the same school as these people. Miss yellow tights wasn't the only one who had no fashion sense whatsoever. There were at least three or four more people in her row that looked like they rolled out of bed and stumbled into class. She knew she shouldn't judge, her father's told her that people with no class only judged and degraded people and Rachel wasn't one to do those things, but it was moments like these that she couldn't help but not judge. Who would be caught dead in yellow tights? Rachel's mind wandered further when she saw her teacher, Mr. Schuester write something on his dry erase board that followed notes. Of course in her head she knew the notes, but she wondered if any of her classmates understood what he was staying. This class was way above their heads, she could teach this stuff in her sleep.

After about another hour and a half of Mr. Schuester babbling about Mozart and the work he did with the world, he finally dismissed the class. Rachel grabbed her Gucci leather bag which costed more then half of her classmates wordobe. Her handbag matched her brown leather zip up boots and went well with her Gucci printed silk creoe de chine dress which had an equestrian print on it and the halter top was tied around her neck. It was orange and had a matching leather belt. As she left her seat, she could hear the clicking of her heels followed by the rustling of her dress.

"Miss Berry?" She heard Mr. Schuester follow behind her as she almost exited the door.

"Yes Mr. Schuester, how may I help you?" She said twisting around seeing him lean against his desk holding a green folder, which must have been hers because there little gold stars all over the front side of the folder.

"I read your essay on the musical theory of Mozart last night and I have to say I'm impressed." He said as Rachel's face lit up. She knew that it was a good essay no doubt, but she didn't think that he would want to talk to her about it.

"Well thank you Mr. Schuester. I worked really hard on it." Rachel lied, her roommate did most of the work. She was to busy hanging out with her friends to worry about it. She wrote maybe five or six paragraphs in it.

"I was wondering though, I have a few students who are needing tutoring and I was wondering if you would like to take the lead and help out. Tina suggested you." Mr. Schuester said pulling out a letter of recommendation out from Tina. Of course she recommended her, she wanted to get pay back for writing all her essays.

"Well, I will have to take a look at my calender. My dad's are opening a new hotel up in Boston and I am suppose to be doing some work with them, but can I let you know?" Rachel asked hugging her Gucci bag tighter wanting to leave.

"Sure, but as soon as possible, the new classmates start on the 20th and we only have a month before their final." He said handing her some information on it. Rachel nodded smiling as she said farewell to him before walking out the door shoving the paper into her handbag. She clutched her laptop as she walked back to her dorm room which she hated. She felt so...common. Rachel Berry never wanted to share a dorm room with Tina Cohen-Chang, but her father's thought it would be a good idea to get to know people. They also thought it would be a good idea for her to spend her time with people who weren't heirs to millions and millions of dollars. In their words, 'Just because we are well off, doesn't mean other people are Rachel. Get to know the NYU culture.' And Rachel didn't want to live at home anymore so she thought moving into the dorms was better then being at home, where her parent's could watch her.

Once she walk the last flight of stairs to her room, she put her key in the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and saw the completely empty dorm room which needed style on one side. Rachel's side of the room was like heaven. She had designer bedding, which had the colors pink fuchsia, purple, white, and black in beautiful beading patterns. It had circles, and squares and all sorts of shapes on it to make it look cute. Everything on her side of the room matched the bedding from her wall right on down to her slippers. She had the entire closet and Tina used the dresser which was at the foot of her bed. She had a bluish green comforter set that clashed horribly with Rachel's side but Rachel learned not to hate it completely. Rachel fell on her bed slipping of her boots and curling up next to her cute little piggy stuffed animal that she got when she was four from her Grandma. She stared out the window for a view moments before sitting up and grabbing her computer. She pulled the screen up and typed in her password and pulled up her facebook. She had millions of friends, none of which she really knew. That is what happens when you are born a New York Socialite.

"Listen Mike, I understand that you have practice and I am not upset about that, but I am mad because you knew you had practice and you still told me you were coming up here." Tina entered through the door holding her phone against her ear and a latte in her hand. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans that had paint on them and a NYU hoodie. She wore one of those knitted caps and had a pair of tennis shoes on. Rachel rolled her eyes at the site of her, it looked like she just got done with art class. After arguing for a few minutes with her boyfriend Mike, Tina threw her phone down on her bed and pulled her black hair from her hat.

"Thank you so much for putting me up for tutoring." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone. Tina looked at Rachel and laughed before sliding off her shoes.

"I didn't think Schue would take that seriously. You barely make it to class as is." Tina added as she plugged in her cell phone. Tina's major was art, but her minor was music. The two of them had music classes together for the first two years of their schooling, but Tina decided that art was her true love.

"Yet I am acing the class?" Rachel said with a grin as she pull the paper out, crumbling it up, and throwing at her face.

"Thanks to me." Tina said reminding her. Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"You can't do my singing for me." Rachel said making a point. Tina didn't push the conversation further knowing that she would never win against the famous Rachel Berry. Rachel had told her the day that the two moved in together that it was a honor and a privilege to live with such high status people. Rachel was very from high status, but her family was. Rachel was the kind of girl who didn't have to work for anything. Rachel's parents owned Berry Hotel and Resorts as well as a small amount of industries across the country. It was a household name, and she was too. She wasn't like Paris Hilton or Nicki Hilton. She did actually have some class, but she had been caught out by TMZ and Access Hollywood out late at night drinking with friends. She had her own section on TMZ with the guys she dated. So, if reality, Rachel Berry was famous. She was also a spoiled little brat. "So I take it that Mike and Artie aren't coming down this weekend?"

"No, Mike has practice for basketball. Villanova made it to March Madness, and Artie is tagging along." Tina said kind of upset.

"Poor baby." Rachel said sarcastically. "Jesse is in town." Jesse St. James was the exact same person as Rachel Berry, rich, and a spoiled brat.

"What are your plans with him this weekend?" Tina usually didn't care, but Jesse would most likely end up staying in the dorm, and she didn't want to be around him.

"Well, he will only be in on Saturday before he flies back to UCLA. He is up in Vermont visiting his Nana." Rachel said staring at a picture of him on her computer.

"How wonderful." Tina said sarcastically before rolling her eyes. Rachel and Jesse were connected at the hip. They both grew up with a silver spoon in their mouths. Rachel and Jesse went to elementary, middle, and high school together. They were mostly best friends but have had an on and off relationship for years. They thought they were in love with each other, but it was really just the money getting in the way. Jesse and Rachel were heirs to the hotel throne. Jesse's family owned St. James Plaza hotels which was about the same capacity as Rachel's family. Her parents would do anything to get the two to marry each other, it would mean millions for Berry Hotel and Resorts. Not millions, billions. Jesse was a creep as well. The first tine he met Tina he asked her if she shopped at the Goodwill. Tina was so offended she kicked Rachel and Jesse out of the dorm, although they just went to one of the St. James hotel's up town for a week. Rachel made Jesse apologize and Tina didn't take the apology, she merely brushed it off knowing he was always going to be a stuck up snob.

"He keeps telling me he wants to hang out and go to dinner but Brit and Mercedes have tickets to this club that's super hard to get into. We got one for you. We should Saturday night after my date with Jess." Rachel said trying to find something to wear.

"How did you know to get me a ticket if Mike was into town?" Tina asked snuggling into her pillow. Tina had become use to Rachel's attitude. Her friend's weren't half as bad as her.

"Well it was for one of Brit's friend's, but I don't get along with her so well." Rachel said smiling knowing she always got her way. Tina groaned before throwing her pillow at the brunette who was admiring herself.

"Well, thanks so much for thinking of me." She saw Rachel grab a pair of designer jeans and a pink fuzzy sweater that made her look like a stuff animal, or so Tina thought.

"What do you think?" Rachel spun around holding the jeans and sweater to herself. She saw Tina pretending to gag herself.

"You look like a walking teddy bear." Tina said laughing so had she almost fell of her bed. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back in the mirror. She frowned and threw it back into her closet pulling out a very sexy cute mini mocha colored sweater dress, which had a turtleneck, long sleeves, finished with a thick cable knit pattern. She would make some leggings with it and wear her matching boots. 'Much better.' she thought in her head. She smiled then frowned when she realized that she had to work on her composition paper and a paper about the new exhibit at the Met. Tina had put a stop to doing all her work. By now Tina had stopped herself from laughing and started texting on her phone. No doubt Mike.

"Do you want to come to the Met with me? They have an exhibit on African Instruments." Rachel did find interest in the weirdest things.

"I can't. I'm working on my new painting, I just had to take a break." Tina said gesturing that she was going back to work later.

"Well, that sucks." Rachel really didn't want to go by herself, last time she went the Paparazzi followed her around, and with Tina's clothes, they would think she was helping the less fortunate.

"I think you will survive." Rachel rolled her eyes. She hoped she got some work done this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up to loud noise's in the small living room in the two bedroom apartment in Queens he and Puck rented. The sun had been shining through his window for at least four or five hours but he hadn't crawled into bed until at least three in the morning after last night's shift. Finn moonlighted as a bartender at night at a killer bar named Bliss. It was one of the top clubs in the city. It was very exclusive and they handed out tickets, so the odds of seeing the same people twice were low. Her heard Puck raise his voice.<p>

"High score bro." Finn knew Puck was out there high fiving himself. Finn put his pillow over his head before he realized he was awake. He threw the pillow across the room and pulled the covers off himself. His room was quite organized for a 23 year old man, but he still struggled to find a clean t-shirt. After searching for a few minutes, he opened the door seeing Puck with a Xbox controller in one hand and a beer in the another. Finn looked at him and then shook his head. It was 1:30 in the afternoon and Puck was already drinking. It must have been Puck's day off at his second job.

"Finn, I just beat your high score." Puck said holding his beer up for a cheers moment.

"Listen dude, I don't care if you drink from morning till night. I don't care if you beat my high score, but do you really have to scream, I was sleeping. Can't you calm down?" Finn said falling against the couch.

"Sorry man, I'm still wound up from last night. I'm sure I will crash sooner or later." Puck said throwing back another beer.

"It's to late, I have to work in at four today at the Met before my shift at the bar. I picked up hours for Jacob." Finn said.

"Oh shit man, I'm sorry. I would have shut my mouth if I would have known." Puck said patting his back.

"No worries man. I don't expect a big crow this afternoon. Easy money." Finn worked four days a week as a security guard at the Metropolitan Museum. It gave him the extra cash he needed, but most of his real money came form the bar. Horny drunk women tipped generously.

"I'm not tending tonight. Sylvester needed a extra guitar player, so I'll be on stage tonight." Puck turned off the Xbox and turned on Sportscenter.

"That's complete bull shit. Do you know how many times I've asked Sue to play drums. She only uses me when she's desperate." Finn said mad. He was better then Paulie, he was from Long Island and had a thing for house music.

"Trust me, she doesn't have a choice. Did she tell you that Saturday night's are now karaoke night's? So she doesn't have to pay the band, just one DJ." Puck added. That was just like Sue Sylvester, the cheapo.

"Great, just what we need a brunch of drunkies thinking they can sing." Finn said before standing up. "Since I'm up, I might as well get to work early. Clock in." Finn ran his hands threw his messy hair as he headed back to his room. Finn and Puck had been in New York for five years and he felt like he hadn't done anything in the time he had. When they first arrived, Puck and Finn had arrived with a few members from his former band. They saved just enough money to last a year and thought that they would be fine. Six months into everything, they broke up and the two had to get jobs. Finn didn't want to call his Mom to hear her say I told you so, and if he did call, she would drag him home. And now, he tried to work as much as possible to send money home to her. His stepfather, Burt, owned a garage in Lima, Ohio but when he had a heart attack, Burt had to take less hours at work and his mom picked up more hours to help around the house. They weren't struggling as much as Finn was, but he liked sending money home to know he was doing something.

Finn shook his head from his thoughts and pulled out his clean uniform. It consisted of a pair of khakis, a white button up shirt, and a red blazer.. He had about a half an hour trek from Queens to the Met, but he took the subway mostly. He usually just caught up on sports in the newspaper at the time. Finn took about an hour or so to shower and change and around 2:45, he was out the door much to Puck's pleads for him to stay and play a round of Call of Duty. He exited the apartment locking the door behind him and headed out the door of the front of the apartment building. He walked a few blocks to the subway station and once he paid his fair, he stood on the platform waiting for his train. In the corner of the terminal, he saw a man sitting on the ground with a guitar box open in front of him. He was playing a soft melody as his buddy sat next to him slowly beating on a small drum. Finn walked over and smiled jamming to the beat while he waited for his train. Finn heard it arriving and he threw a few dollars, which he really didn't have, into the guitar case before nodding to them and catching the doors before they closed on him. He took a seat and saw a few people chatting and reading.

Finn had gotten use to working so much. When he first came to New York, he lounged around for six months and when he realized he had to get a job, he had a hell of a time doing it. Finn met Sue at a gig and she was desperate for bartenders so he and Puck lucked out. When he realized that wouldn't be enough he got a second job at the Met. His boss, Shannon Beiste hired him based on size. In her words, tall large men were better to protect priceless artifacts better then short scrawny men. Finn pulled out his newspaper, pulling himself away from more thoughts and started to read. After about a twenty minute train ride, Finn got off and walked the remaining distance to the museum. For a Friday afternoon in the beginning of March, the front of the Met was busy. It was mostly tourists but he didn't mind. He went around the back entrance of the museum, scanned his badge, and entered the employee area finding Beiste eating lunch alone. He slowly made his way over to the table.

"We sure are busy this afternoon." Finn said to Beiste. She jumped a little before he sat down.

"Tourist's." Was all she spat out.

"So I'm gonna be busy watching people trying to touch the art?" Finn asked laughing.

"Well, Jacob was scheduled in the new exhibit on African Instruments so that's where you'll be. Not many people interested though." Beiste said biting into her sandwich.

"Really? I've seen it, it's amazing." Finn said feeling like a dork.

"Well have fun working. It's nice and quiet over there, so don't snooze." Beiste said as Finn slide his ID to clock in. He made his way to the quiet exhibit and stood at the door seeing no one. Beiste was right, no one wanted to see this. He only worked until about eight, so would he would get off, he would change, stop for dinner at Blue's then head to work at Bliss. The first two hours went by rather quickly. Three people came in and only stayed for maybe ten minutes before moving on to the next exhibit. He knew it was getting late when he saw the sun setting from the main lobby.

For the last hour of his shift, time seemed to drag by. He had seen the entire exhibit and the music they were playing was soothing for a few hours tops, it just got annoying after that. As he stood at the door, he heard clinking of heels which sounded like they were running. He peaked down the hall and saw a short brunette running towards the exhibit. She was wearing a sweater dress and leggings with leather boots and a matching bag. Her legs looked never ending as she slowed down at the door and caught her breath. At first sight Finn saw her he thought she looked so beautiful and vaugily familiar. She smiled at him before setting her bag down on one of the benches that sat in front of the exhibit items.

She stared at a drum which was named a djembe, an West Africa name for a drum. She was jotting notes down like crazy into her notebook. Working at the Met, he had seen some women that he thought were smoking hot, some totally MILF worthy. Most of them housewives and school teachers, but this girl was different. She acted like she cared about the drum in front of her. She had all sorts of passion in her eyes. Finn looked at her as she moved to a harp like instrument called a Kora. It had twenty one strings and was made with cow skin covering the frame. One of Finn's least favorite instrument's in the exhibit. Finn looked at her before saying anything.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in front of the harp shaped guitar, studying it thoroughly. A lot of people misunderstood her. Sure, she was the cover girl for Berry Hotel's and Resorts, but a lot of people thought of her as a party girl, but she was very educated. She knew a lot about everything. That's what made her so snappy. In the corner she saw what seemed to be a tour guide or security guard. He pretty much got paid to make sure no one touched anything. All beefcake, no brains. Hew was kind of cute. Actually he was more then cute, he was a major hottie. She could feel herself getting aroused by the thoughts of him giving her pleasure, and she barely knew him. Most men didn't have this kind of effect on her but she kind of like it. She wondered why he worked here when he could totally be a fitness instructor or a football player.<p>

Going back to her notebook, she scribbled and scribbled the next hour away. She knew they closed at eight and frankly, she had to meet up with Brit for drinks, but she was so caught up in the exhibit. She didn't want to go.

"Miss?" She heard a husky male voice interrupt her from behind. She turned around seeing the same guy who was guarding the door. He smelled just as amazing as she thought. He also had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. "We're closing up." Rachel looked at him before looking at the Kora again. She went over and grabbed her stuff.

"I'm sorry, I stayed so late I didn't realize what time it was." Rachel said blushing.

"I don't mean to stop you. I get lost in here to but I didn't want you to get locked in." Finn said smiling.

"I don't care if I did get locked in. There is so much to see here, I would be entertained all night.: She said following Finn out of the room. He locked the door behind him. She saw his soft features as he pulled the key from the lock and putting it in his pocket.

"Like in the movie Night of the Museum. I always wanted to know if the exhibits came alive once we left." Finn laughed making her smile. Her smile was even more beautiful as he thought. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place her face.

"I love that movie even though it was majorly corny." Rachel laughed smiling. "The second one was a disappointment."

"It really was. I mean, the Jonas Brother's as cupids?" Finn laughed as they slowly walked to the lobby. Rachel was some what mesmerized by all they statues and painting on the wall. She would have to remember to apologize to Tina. Finn knew he had to rush her out but didn't want to.

"I come here all the time but I've never seen you before." Rachel looked at him trying to see if she had seen him before, but she had no luck.

"I haven't seen you around either. I'm here four days a week." Finn said seeing a group of people leaving through the front door. Rachel smiled at him hoping he would take an interest in her. Although her father's would never ever approve.

"I'm usually here once a month. They always have great music exhibits here." Rachel said.

"This new African Instrument exhibit is one of the best. It's so underrated." Finn barely knew her but he felt like he had a strong connection with her.

"Not many people interested though. I just have the weirdest taste in things." Rachel laughed as she put her notebook in her bag and grabbed her cellphone seeing she had five missed calls from Jesse.

"This exhibit is here for two months. You should come back to see it." Finn said hoping and praying she would come back. Finn very rarely met a girl who had as much passion about music like he did, but he just met this girl and he didn't even know her name.

"I will be back next week to finish looking at the exhibit. I have a paper due in two weeks.:" Rachel said as she smiled.

"Well if you ever need a tour of the exhibit or of the Met, ask for me. I'm usually her Monday through Thursday." Finn held out his hand. "I'm Finn Hudson." Rachel looked at him and smiled holding out her hand.

"Rachel Berry." She was half expecting him to ask her for a autograph but he didn't. He just sat there grinning.

"I can give you a private tour. No charge, just ask for me." Finn said as she headed to the door.

"I'll remember that. I might just have to come back on Monday." Was all Rachel said as she waved goodbye leaving. Finn's heart was in a flutter. After a few seconds of happiness, his smile fell. He was such a idiot. He never got her number and probably would never see her again. He rubbed the back of his head as he headed toward the employee area again. Beiste was signing some papers as Finn slid his ID to clock out.

"Why so down girlie?" She asked Finn who was headed toward the door.

"Just tired." Was all he said.

"She comes almost every other week Finn. She'll be back." Beiste said.

"How did you know?" Finn asked. He wasn't surprised she knew. She was the eyes and ears of the Met. She knew anything and everything that went down.

"Did you see the look on your face?" Beiste laughed.

"Was it that bad?" Finn asked laughing.

"You looked like a lovesick puppy." Beiste chuckled.

"I don't know why. I said a whole two phrases to her." Finn said putting his ID in his pocket. Beiste just shook her head as she opened the door for him. He was so down on himself.

"Love at first sight?"

"I have no clue what it is." Finn said confused as he headed down the stairs leaving as Beiste locked the door behind her.

"Well you should know..." Beiste started talking but when she turned around, Finn was halfway down the stairs. "Okay, nice talking to you." She said sarcastically. As Beiste walked down the steps she passed Rachel sitting on a bench texting away. She didn't say anything leaving Rachel in her thoughts. Rachel spent most of the afternoon studying. She was so upset she didn't get to finish the exhibit. Usually, she didn't care but that brown eyed boy caught her attention so she could barely breath. Of course, most of it was arousal but she genuinely thought he was handsome. She would come back his next work day, get a personal tour, and maybe have closet sex at the Met.

"Yummy." She said aloud. Her parent's would never approve of him. He wasn't Jesse. He probably wasn't rich if he worked her and he could never understand a girl like her. As much as she loved her dad's, she really didn't listen to them much. She did her school work during the week and partied on the weekend. One guy wasn't going to change her lifestyle. She was raised in Gucci and Chanel and was born in upstate New York, not in No town, USA. She was Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in front of Jesse wearing a strapless dark purple cocktail dress. It was made of taffeta and had swirl applique ruffles on the side. Jesse had booked their evening dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in New York, Le Bernardin. He was wearing a black Gucci suit with matching Gucci shoes. Waiters shuffled around them as Jesse rambled on and on about UCLA and how everyone there appreciated him and the fact that he was an heir to a hotel throne. People in LA were very superficial, no doubt money mattered to them. New York was dirtier, in Jesse's words. Jesse hated the fact that Rachel still lived there. Jesse's short curly hair shook as he made gestures with his hands as Rachel continued to nod at him. She tuned him out slowly with each phase. Did he ever shut up? She wished she was standing at a bar with a drink in her hand dancing against a hot man.<p>

"So Carla told me to go to hell." Jesse laughed hard causing people to look at him like he was crazy. Rachel downed her glass of wine before holding it up wanting more. Jesse rolled his eyes knowing she wasn't listening but still felt the need to continue to talk about LA. Rachel wanted to throw a glass of wine at his face and stain that hideous pink dress shirt he was wearing. She didn't want to be there. Sure, Jesse was probably her best and closet friend she had ever had, he could relate to her but he was so narrow minded. "Rachel are you even listening?"

"Sorry, my mind has been caught up in my homework. I am worried about this paper due and I have to go back to the Met to research more." Rachel was half telling the truth. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Finn Hudson. She couldn't help but think of his strong hands and how they would feel on her warm skin as he pushed her up against the same door he locked when she left. She wondered how wet she would get with one kiss that he would give her. Leaving them all down her neck and she released moans of pleasure.

"I thought you were paying your poor roommate to due your papers." Jesse asked sipping on his wine.

"I stopped, Schuester was suspecting something." Rachel made up an excuse to get Jesse off her back.

"Seriously, pay him off to. That is what I do with my teacher's. I need more time for play rehearsal not study time. Hell you even have a roommate who will take money." Jesse said.

"Tina doesn't take money from me, I would never pay her because she wouldn't ask. She is a friend." Rachel said eating her salad.

"Oh please, poor people are meant to fill the space at the top of the theater." Jesse smiled devilishly. Rachel didn't say anything as she just stared at her clock. She had to be at the club in an hour and a half to get in, and she didn't know if she would make it.

"I told Tina, Mer, and Brit that I would meet up with them at 10:30, so I have to get going soon." Rachel said hoping her food would get there soon.

"Brit is fine I like her. Mercedes is okay, but seriously, Tina? I thought Brit was allergic to poor." Jesse said seeing a couple look at him after he said that loudly. "What? I know I'm handsome but it's rude to stare." Jesse smiled.

"No your just allergic to it." Rachel spat back.

"Poor people are simply people who didn't have the good fortune to be as good looking or talented as me." Jesse was really talking himself up tonight. Rachel seared the conversation away and in a matter of minutes, the conversation with from bad to worst. "Have you given any thought to what I asked you last month?"

"Jesse, I can't. I am graduating in May. I plan to be on Broadway a month after that, I am not moving to LA, I'm not marrying you." Rachel didn't want to think back to the Valentine's Day she spent with him. The two took an early vacation to Buffalo where her dad's were opening a new hotel. They had dinner and then walked to Niagara Falls where he proposed. She declined, and declined, and declined. He still wasn't giving up. She knew he didn't love her, he loved money, power, and talent, which he had. He cheated on her multiple times, and the sad thing was, Rachel didn't seem to care.

"Rachel, we would make beautiful beautiful babies together. Talented beautiful babies." Jesse said reaching for her hand as she pulled it away.

"I am not talking about this." Rachel smiled at the waiter as he placed her Vegan food in front of her as Jesse fell back against the back of his chair signing.

"It's like talking to a fucking brick wall." Jesse dug into his food and the rest of the dinner went silent. Rachel had about forty five minutes to make it to the club and she was doing fine on time. She dug into the chocolate dessert as Jesse started to speak again. "Just say you will think about it."

"Jesse, I have. It's a no. I am to young to get tied down. I want to go out, have fun. You won't let me to that."

"Of course not Rachel. We have an image to protect. You don't see me on TMZ twice a week drunk of their ass dancing on a stripper pole." Jesse said referring to her recent night out. Rachel shook her head placing her fork down and grabbing her handbag.

"That's because you have a stick up your ass and can't cut loose." She stood up starting to leave. "Thank you for dinner." She stormed out of the restaurant pissed. He just ruined her night.

* * *

><p>Bliss was in full swing by ten thirty. Finn had already made at least two hundred dollars in tips in two hours and the night wasn't even close to being done. Puck was back behind the bar flirting with even woman that came up to the bar. Whether she was buying a drink or not, whether she was pretty or not so pretty. Puck made twice as much as he did on Saturday nights. At the end of the bar stood the only two female bartenders Sue hired. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, they were both ice queens. Finn was sure that Quinn had a thing for him, she would try to brush up against him in the back when she would refill the liquor or when she needed something, but Finn never advanced on her. He knew Puck had a thing for her. Santana was about the same as Quinn expect she was a whore. She spread her legs for almost every man in the club, including Puck. Finn even slipped on night when he was drunk and lonely and had sex with her.<p>

Finn made two whiskey sours for the 40 something women in front of him and moved on to the next few people. The club was busier then usual on Saturday, they had to be over occupancy or getting close to it. Sue was very selective of who she let in this club, but some of these people were below Sue's standards. She wondered if she was around or if she was at home working out. She couldn't be around because there were people in the corner holding cameras and talking on their cell phones. She didn't allow flash photography in her club. Finn went back to work hoping the night wouldn't end in disaster.

Across the club Rachel entered wearing the same dress she wore to dinner with Jesse. Brit, Mercedes, and Tina were by her side as she got a stamp on her hand and handed to a corner that Brit called ahead to reserve. Mercedes set her scarf down as she grabbed everyone's drink order. In a matter of minutes, she came back handing the girls apple martini's that the blonde at the bar had made. Rachel stood by the side of the table and danced to the beat as the other girls followed. She could see the Paparazzi trying to find her in the crowd but she didn't care. She had the worst night and she just wanted to dance.

After about an hour of Brit and the girls feeding her martini's, Rachel was throughely drunk. The camera's finally found her in the crowd, dancing against Brit and Mercedes and a silver pole which the Paparazzi would eat up. She was sure to be on TMZ this week. Finn saw the commotion from the bar and had Puck cover his area while he went over to defuse the situation. He had to push through a crowd of people.

"No flash photography!" He said but as soon as he found out what they were shooting his jaw dropped. There stood the beautiful brunette that he met at the Met. Rachel Berry. Now he remember were he saw her, on the cover on TMZ. She was dancing to the beat as she slid up and down the pole. On one hand he was getting hard seeing her move against it, he could barely stop thinking what she would look like with her naked body around the pole, but then he remembered he had to do his job. He whistled for one of the bouncers who started dragging out the Paparazzi one by one. Once the situation was defused, Rachel climbed down of the table and hugged him.

"You saved me!" She smelled of apples and vodka. She pulled away looking up and seeing his face. "Hey, brown eyed Finn!"

Finn smiled because he already had a nickname, then frowned knowing she was drunk. He dragged her, and her friends to the back of the bar to sober them up. His body was still effected by her touch when she hugged him with a thank you. She was as soft as he thought. He could feel her hard nipples poking through the material of her dress as he could feel her breath against him setting her down in the booth. This wasn't good, this wasn't going to turn out good. Rachel Berry, the smart girl he met at the museum was a party girl. A rich party girl. A very dirty party girl. A very beautiful party girl. A beautiful, dirty, rich, party girl.

* * *

><p>An: I want to credit Mida212 for Jesse's insults. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Just Dance

A/n: Okay, new chapter. Please review! Updating my other stories this weekend.

_What's goin' on, on the floor?_  
><em>I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore<em>  
><em>Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?<em>  
><em>I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright<em>

_Just dance, gonna be okay_  
><em>Da da doo doot-n<em>  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe<em>  
><em>Da da doo doot-n<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay<em>  
><em>D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, just<em>  
><em>J-J-Just dance<em>

Chapter 2: Just Dance

Finn felt like a complete idiot. He knew who Rachel Berry was. Puck always talked about a girl in his words a 'Jewish Goddess' who was giving him the hottest wed dreams ever. He should have remembered it when he heard her name. She was the girl who got the Swizzlestick Club closed down, by losing all her clothes. The NYPD and City Ordinance Department said they were not following laws and Miss Berry's act that night was the last straw. She got it shut down for good, but the drunkenly dancing Rachel in front of him was not the girl he met at the museum. This Rachel was sloppy, out of control, and very flirty. Her dress was hiked up higher then the first time he pulled her of the pole. Her friends kept pulling drinks away from her as the club crowd began to thin out. It must have been last call because he spent almost two hours keeping the cameras back.

He was really surprised that Sue wasn't there yet. She was usually there every Saturday to control the crowds, but this was odd. Quinn and Santana muttered something before shuffling to the back office. Finn saw the last crowd leave as Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina picked Rachel up. He knew there were probably cameras outside, he didn't want four drunk girls walking into that.

"You four stay here, I'm gonna sort this out." He said as he headed toward the bar.

"Finn is such a cutie." Rachel blurted out as he headed toward Puck.

"Surprise, surprise. The Jewish goddess is a party girl." Puck laughed pouring himself a drink.

"Dude we need to get rid of those Paparazzi creeps outside before we kick Rachel and her friends out." Finn said as Quinn and Santana came out to start cleaning the table off. Quinn kept rolling her eyes as Rachel and her friends giggled.

"Finn, she's a stuck up rich party girl. She started this, kick her out. Sue wouldn't be happy if you kept her here." Quinn looked at Rachel with a sneer before taking the trash can across the room and putting about fifty bottles into the trash can.

"Excuse me?" Rachel snapped as she looked at the blonde devil in tight leather pants. She probably lived on the enjoyment of the fact that she was a heart breaker.

"You heard me, Miss Berry." Quinn hissed in a vindictive voice.

"I may be drunk, but I could kick your ass. I'm not stupid. Your just jealous I got all the attention tonight while you served me drinks." Rachel smiled. "A cute little Jewish girl who people love."

"Love to bash on TMZ. Your nose is bigger then Barbara Streisand." Quinn spat out. Puck leaned against the bar hoping to see this cat fight happen. In his mind, pudding was involved.

"That's an honor. Barbara is a legend." Rachel screamed. "I would be half as lucky to sing like her." Finn grinned a little at Rachel who was standing her ground.

"Miss Berry? You're the one causing all the drama?" The group looked over at the door seeing a tall, lanky, middle aged woman with a short blonde bob.

"Oh god, you own this bar?" Rachel said to herself shaking her head in shame.

"Sue, what are you doing here? I figured when you didn't show up, you were off." Finn said.

"Well, tonight was my night off but Q called me and told me there was a celebrity drunk diva causing trouble. I thought it was Lindsay Lohan cleaning out my bar and my register." Sue said seeing Rachel who looked like a drunk mess.

"She caused a scene. TMZ was taking shots of her and the club. You said no flash photography." Quinn said with her hands on her hips and her fake grin.

"That would be true, if they weren't taking pictures of my goddaughter." Sue said point at Santana to finish cleaning.

"Rachel's your goddaughter?" Finn asked surprised. He had worked for Sue for at least four years and she never once mentioned it.

"Her parents and I go way back. Rachel, Hiram and Leroy are not going to be happy." Sue said in a serious voice. Rachel had sobered up to realize she drank to much, yet she didn't care. She had a really rough night with Jesse and now she had Sue on her back. She barely talked to Sue. It was mostly just a really close friendship between her parents and Sue.

"Girl, I think we should go." Rachel said not caring to see Paparazzi.

"Hey, she was the one who gave me those tickets." Brit said pointing to Sue. Of course Sue gave her the tickets, she wanted publicity.

"Listen, we need to get this place closed up. Puck count the money, put it in the safe. Q and fake boobs McGee finish cleaning. And Finn..." Sue turned around seeing Finn cleaning as well. Finn was so confused about tonight. First, Rachel was doing a really hot, drunken pole dance in front of his eyes, but then Finn found out that she was Sue's goddaughter. He was being seduced by his boss's goddaughter and he couldn't help but love it. "Finn? Would you mind escorting the girls home?" Sue said sliding him a hundred dollar bill. Man, he was making good money tonight.

"Yes Miss Sylvester." Finn said as he went to the back to grab his coat. Sue was always impartial to being Rachel's god mom. She went to college with Rachel's parents and were very close to them. She had been Hiram's best man and Leroy's maid of honor at their wedding. When Rachel was about two or three, Sue decided to move from Buffalo were the Berry's lived and started a club which she was standing in today. She became a success. Sue headed to the back nodding to Rachel as she passed. Finn passed by Sue as he came out with his coat. Rachel and the girl's were ready to go and Finn told them to slip out the back door and he flagged a taxi from the side street. Rachel muttered the NYU address and sat in the back seat between Finn and Brit. Mercedes was in the front seat and Tina was crunched in next to Brit.

"Bliss was fun." Brittany spat out as Mercedes laughed with Tina. Rachel looked like she was upset but didn't want to say anything. Finn was quiet as well. Finn wasn't mad at Rachel. He only met her once at the museum. It's not like she lied. She gave him her name, he was the idiot who didn't know her, and Rachel looked pissed at Finn.

But Rachel was just upset that she lost control. That's what happened every time Jesse forced her into a date. Not only did Jesse keep begging her to marry him, but she was getting pressure from her parent's as well.

"Could you drop me off around the corner, my apartment is up here." Mercedes said as the cab slowed down. "Are you coming Brit?"

"Yep." Brit said as the cab stopped. She got out of the cab, waved goodbye to the rest, and walked off as Tina moved to the front seat and pulled out her Ipod leaving Finn and Rachel in the back seat.

"You really didn't know me huh?" Rachel muttered as Finn turned his head.

"I heard of you but I really didn't know it was you at the museum." Finn said truthfully. "I was surprised to see you tonight though." Finn really was, with his mind and body.

"The club was great, but they really should have a band on Saturday nights." Rachel said which Finn totally agreed with.

"Do you always get that much attention when you go out in public?" Finn really wondered how she could deal with it.

"Only when they want to scandalize me." Rachel breathed as her head fell against the back seat.

"Were they following you at the museum yesterday?" Finn asked.

"No, like I said, they love to scandalize me . Mostly only when I go out at night."

"I'm sorry." He really did feel bad for her.

"I'm sorry you got in the middle of it." Rachel half smiled at him. She saw him smiled back as his brown eyes gazed across her body. Was he checking her out?

"Don't worry, I have been in worst fights. Cameras are nothing compare to other things." Finn laughed with his husky voice. Now Rachel's eyes were wandering. She looked at his chest and then his lower body. Her body was getting hot and bothered s she could feel him shuffling next to her.

"I still need to finish looking at the exhibit." Rachel said looking at Finn with a seductive smile. Finn melted in his seat. He wanted to pick her up and put her in his lap and kiss her.

"Let me give you my phone number this way you can schedule it through me instead of the tour guide office at the Met." Finn said pulling his phone out. Rachel followed suit as she dialed numbers on her phone saving his number. She gave him hers as well. Finn put his phone away and saw the NYU campus in sight. "You go to NYU?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, its my final year." Rachel gathered all of her stuff together. Finn smile as the cab stopped and they all got out. Rachel paid the fare, but Finn held the cab for himself to get home.

"Will you guys be okay to make it upstairs?" Finn asked before climbing in the cab.

"Yeah, we will be fine." Rachel smiled knowing that he cared somewhat.

"Okay, goodnight you two." Finn climbed in the cab and it took off. Rachel badly wanted to be in the backseat with him. Her body was aching for his hands.

* * *

><p>Finn barely slept Saturday night. He got home about three or four and Puck hadn't made it home yet. He figured he would crash at Santana's to have sex. They were each others booty call. Sunday's were his only day a week off and he tried to enjoy them. He slept until one and he woke to Puck making brunch.<p>

"Good morning lover boy." Puck said flipping a pancake. Finn rolled his eyes grabbing a glass and his orange juice pouring it. "So did you fuck the Jewish goddess when you dropped her off?"

"Is that all you think about is sex?" Finn asked.

'Did you see her last night? She was all over that pole. I had to go home with Santana to calm myself down." Puck said cracking an egg. Finn felt like punching him.

"Can we change the subject?" Finn asked leaning against the counter.

"You like her don't you?"

"What part of change the subject do you not understand?" Finn asked.

"I'm just saying. It might not go anywhere." Puck said with a serious look on his face. "She's linked to Jesse St. James." Puck added.

"St. who?" Finn asked clueless.

"You remember the hotel that the Met booked last year for your Christmas party?" Puck asked followed by a quick nod from Finn. "His parent's own it."

"Why do I care?" Finn asked.

"Supposingly he wants to marry her but she keeps saying no." Puck said eating a piece of bacon. He looked like a gossip girl.

"Have you been reading TMZ, it's all rumors. And regardless, it doesn't matter." Finn said stealing some bacon.

"I'm pretty sure it does matter to you." Puck said.

"No it doesn't." He grabbed his orange juice and retreated to the living room. Puck slowly followed behind him.

"I think your lying. You wanna know how?" Puck said leaning against the door frame. "I strolled in around seven or eight this morning and you would be surprised how paper thin these walls are?" Finn had no idea what he was implying.

"Make your point."

"I came home and you were moaning her name in your sleep. Now tell me you didn't have a wet dream about her?" Puck asked making Finn's cheeks turn red. He did dream about Rachel last night. He had been all pent up from her little show last night. Finn wanted her and in more ways then one but he was growing feelings as well.

"It doesn't mater." Finn said. He didn't know if anything would come of it but he could dream right.

"We need to go out tonight and cut loose. Meet some girls, get Rachel out of your head." Puck would use any excuse to go out.

"Nah man. I'm gonna drink here, catch up on some stuff." Finn said.

"Your a kill joy." Puck added upset.

"Basketball is on and I don't wanna miss that." Finn really didn't but he just wanted to avoid thinking about women. After about an hour of Puck being on his case, he left to go drink with his buddy Sam. Finn settled on the couch and started to play a round of Call of Duty. He signed into XBOX live and waited for a game to start with a frequent friend, Blaine Anderson, who happened to be his step brother's boyfriend.

"Yo Blaine." Finn said into the headset as the game started.

"Hey, long time no play. What's up?" Blaine asked on the other end.

"Just been working. How are you and Kurt up in Toronto?" Finn asked shooting someone in the head.

"Same old, same old. He's enjoying his internship." Blaine said. "I'm about as bored as I can be up here though." After a few minutes their game was over and they restarted again. "How is everything with you?"

"Still working two jobs. My only days off are Sunday now." Finn said.

"Still working at Bliss?"

"Yeah I worked last night." Finn added.

"So you saw the whole Rachel Berry break down?" Blaine asked. Did everyone know her but him?

"How does everyone know her?" Finn said angry.

"She's a celebrity. How do you not know her?" Blaine asked as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm sure sooner or later Puck will tell you. I also met her at the Met. I kinda have a small thing for her." Finn knew that Puck would tell him.

"Not surprised, Puck said he would love to see you meet a girl. Why not Rachel Berry?" Blaine laughed. Finn really didn't want to talk about Rachel anymore. She was probably out with Jesse guy making out with him.

"Blaine, I gotta go. I'm gonna catch the game." And that was the end of that. Finn couldn't understand how he felt this way. He was very open-minded and dated girls but meeting this girl shook his faith on women. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. He could see Rachel in his head. She was standing up against the wall against an exhibit. Her brunette hair was slightly curled and she was wearing a skin tight black dress and she was wearing the tallest heels that extended her legs making them never ending. He seemed to daydream about her quite often now. He imagined how soft her olive skin was as he ran his fingers over the inside of her legs and she whispered something into his ear.

Finn felt like the dream was so real, his body reacted to it. He found himself hard as he dreamed of Rachel's hands running down his chest. He could barely take it. He wanted her so bad but he now all he had was a photo that he would find online and his hand. He wondered if this made him a creep. He sat up and opened his eyes hearing his cell phone beep. He scrolled down seeing a text message from Rachel.

_ "Wanna meet for dinner?-Rachel"_

Finn about dropped the phone when he saw her number. He composed himself and started to text back.

_ "Yeah, any place inperticular?"_ Finn texted back. He waited two minutes for a reply.

_ "Meet me in Central Park by the Fountain." _

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to her cell phone ringing at 9:30 in the morning. Tina was already gone and her raging headache was there. She rolled over reaching for her phone seeing her Dad, Leroy's number pop up. She dreaded answering it. She also knew TMZ already put her on the website. She grabbed her phone and answered it.<p>

"Good morning daddy." She said in the sweetest little girl voice she could find.

"Don't good morning me. We talked to Sue. We saw TMZ. What do you think your doing?" Leroy said trying to stay calm.

"Daddy, please don't yell I have a headache." Rachel said holding her head.

"Because you were out drinking all night." Leroy said making a valid point.

"Sue sent those tickets to Brit for publicity." Rachel knew talking to Leroy was better then talking to Hiram.

"Sue said that Brittany begged for them and Sue slipped giving them to her. But Rachel honey, you're out of control." Leroy said with a stern voice.

"Is there a reason you called?" Rachel snapped back.

"Jesse called us. He said you turned him down again." Leroy sounded disappointed.

"Why?"

"I don't love him. He's just a friend." Rachel fell back against her pillow. Jesse was the last thing on her mind. Fin was the first thing on her mind.

"But he's a good match for you."

"No Daddy, he's a good match for you." Rachel knew they were forcing her on him.

"You can learn to love him." Leroy added.

"I thought you and Dad of all people would understand why people follow true love." Rachel figured that her Dad's being gay and fighting their parents would make them understand but they weren't being reasonable.

"Honey we are trying to think of what's best for you."

"What's best for me right now is for me to go back to bed, wake up later, and go grab some Starbucks. Is there anything else?" Rachel asked.

"We are having a dinner next weekend. You have to come home and bring Jesse." Leroy hung the phone up. Rachel groaned and rolled into a pillow. He didn't understand that her life didn't revolve around Jesse. It didn't have Jesse in the same stratosphere as her. After a few more hours of tossing and turning, Rachel rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. It took Rachel a really long time to get use to living in a dorm. She didn't like the fact that she had to share with thirty other girls but after awhile she got use to it. She was even convinced by Tina to buy a shower caddy. Rachel bought a bedazzled one and it made her showers a hell of a lot better.

Rachel turned the shower on and peeled of her Egyptian silk robe off. As she stepped into the shower she could feel the warm water roll down her body. She needed this after a long night of drinking. She ran her hands through her hair with so many thoughts running through her head, but the main though was Finn Hudson. His strong hands pulling her of the pole dragging her to the dark corner she wished he would have took her. Rachel's body was reacting so well to her thoughts that she fell against the shower wall trying not to please herself. As she slowly ran her soap over her body, she heard the door open and a voice rang out.

"Rachel are you in here?" She could hear Mercedes voice.

"Yeah, showering." Rachel said praying she would leave.

"Hurrying up, you have to see something." And with that she left. Rachel hoped Jesse didn't send her flowers again. She didn't want to deal with him. She finished showering and headed to her dorm finding Brit, Mercedes, and Tina crouched over her computer.

"Guys, seriously off my bed. Those are Gucci sheets." Rachel said as Mercedes turned her computer around. Rachel saw a picture of herself riding a pole with a very unflattering crotch shot then Jesse's picture next to hers. In large bold italic caps she saw the headline:

_** "PARTY GIRL SAY YES TO ST. JAMES HEIR!" **_

"What?" Rachel screamed in a high pitch voice.

"You said yes? Mazal tov?" Brit said with a questioning voice.

"No, I said no. Why would he do that?" Rachel said upset. "I bet this is him forcing me into marriage."

"This isn't old Israel. People don't get forced into marriage." Tina said sitting on her bed.

"Jesse thinks he has this power over me. It's my parents." Rachel pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater out. She didn't care about scrubbing today. "I need to say something to them." meaning TMZ.

"People already know now." Mercedes said making a point. She hoped Finn didn't read the website. After spending about an hour chatting with the girls, Rachel finally got the courage to call up Jesse. She dialed his number and it rang five times before he answered.

"Well if it isn't the soon to be Rachel St. James?" Jesse was to cocky for his own good.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Jesse asked. She knew he was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not marrying you." Rachel was so mad.

"Hiram and Leroy are so thrilled. I literally just got off the phone with them." Did Jesse know something she didn't? "They are meeting with my parent's tomorrow about a possible merger."

"I. AM. NOT. MARRYING. YOU." She said yelling a little.

"In that case, you better talk to your parents about your trust fund. See you Thursday night love." the line went dead. Rachel didn't understand. She spent the next two hours trying to figure out what Jesse meant/ She kind of put to and two together when she received a email from Hiram saying that her engagement with Jesse would keep her trust fund intact. If no engagement, no money. They were trying to cut her off. Why were they doing this to her? She let a few tears out before reaching for her phone. Texting Finn, she waited for a reply. Once she received one back her heart fluttered. She texted him back and changed before heading to Central Park.

* * *

><p>Finn said next to the fountain wearing jeans, a collared shirt, and a warm winter jacket. The sky was gray and was descending into early evening. Snow was lightly falling and there were only a few people around. Across the park Finn saw a short brunette heading his way. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a poncho style winter coat which was a creamish color with a matching beret hat. Her feet were decked out in UGG boots. Finn had a grin on his face as she shuffled toward him.<p>

"Hi." She said as she stood in front of him with her hands in her coat pockets. Finn didn't know if he should hug her or not. He stood his distance.

"I figured we could have a picnic." Finn held up and cooler in front of her. Rachel grinned then frowned.

"In the snow?" Rachel didn't want to be a downer.

"Not in the snow silly. I would freeze my ass off." He laughed grabbing her hand gently. He hoped he hoped he wasn't moving to quickly considering she was linked to another guy. She didn't pull away though. They slowly walked to the entrance of the park and Finn hailed a cab. Getting in, Finn gave the driver the address leaving Rachel in suspense. After about ten minutes the cab stopped and it drove off as Rachel stood in confusion. Finn just smiled and grabbed her hand heading up the stairs. When they reached the top, Finn pulled her off the main path and headed toward the employee area.

"Aren't you guys closed right now?" Rachel asked concerned. She didn't want to get caught breaking and entering.

"Don't worry, I know someone, we will be fine." Finn slid his ID and he heard a beep and smiled as the door unlocked and the two slipped in. Rachel followed behind him and looked at the room which was empty.

"We're eating here?" Rachel asked. If he was trying to get into her pants, it wasn't working.

"No cutie, we just have to pass through here." Finn weaved around the tables then out into the lobby. "I figured, you wanted to see the exhibit and you wanted a personal tour. I thought that this would be a good time to do it." Rachel smiled as they headed toward the African Instrument exhibit. When they got there, the light's were low and it was quiet.

"It's even more beautiful with the lights low." Rachel smiled. Finn put a blanket on the floor and Rachel sat down on it. Finn followed as he pulled open the cooler. He pulled out what looked to be a bag of mix fruit, some cheeses, and a small bag of deli meats with crackers. He also pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"You went all out." Rachel said smiling.

"It's just some snack foods." Finn said. "If you don't want any of it that's fine."

"Oh no, it all looks good, except I don't eat meat. I am a vegetarian." Rachel said digging into the fruit. "I figured you packed like huge manly meat subs not anything like this."

"My brother taught me about proper appetizers for a party. One time I served chips and meatballs and he freaked out, so he taught me and I just applied it to a date." Finn said smiling popping the cork on the wine.

"So, this is a date?" Rachel asked smiling when she heard the word date. The smiled turned into a frown, remembering what Jesse said. Finn must have not followed TMZ.

"What do you think?" Finn smiled and poured her some wine. Rachel smiled before taking a sip.

"I've never had dinner in a museum before. It's nice and quiet."

"I'm surprised you texted me." Finn said taking a bite of food.

"Why?" Rachel asked with wonder.

"Because, I'm not Jesse St. James." Finn said hoping he didn't bring up a sore subject. "I work two jobs, I don't have a lot of money."

"Do I look that shallow?" Rachel asked although in her mind, she knew sometimes she could be. Anyone who was wearing something she didn't like she made fun of them.

"No! Its just you and Jesse both came from rich backgrounds and I don't care so much for money." Finn said.

"I'm not shallow. I'm more cultured then people think." Rachel sipped her wine.

"I never said you weren't." Finn said. "I know people grow up in different lifestyles. You remember Quinn from the club?" Rachel looked at him before rolling her eyes.

"The rude blonde." Rachel said making Finn chuckle.

"She's from Ohio, just like me. Her family is the richest family in the state. Her father is a senator. She can be shallow but I never thought that about you." Finn smiled.

"I can be sometimes." Rachel admitted freely hoping it wouldn't make him upset.

"Everyone can be sometimes." Finn said making her smile. "What I didn't know when I first met you was that your a party girl." Rachel blushed taking off her coat revealing a pink blouse with a ruffle neckline made of satin. Finn's heart and body fluttered.

"I will admit that I can lose control sometimes but the media make it seem much worst then it really is. I was having a really bad day yesterday." Rachel said. "If you don't know now, I might as well tell you.  
>Jesse wants me to marry him. I don't want to, but my parent's are trying to force me."<p>

"I figured most of the rumors were true." Finn added.

"And you still want to associate with me?" Rachel asked surprisingly.

"I don't believe all the rumors. Your you're own person." Finn smiled handing her a cracker. "I do wanna say your a pretty good dancer when you get drunk." He chuckled.

"I can dance when I'm sober to. I have been taking dance lessons since I was three. Singing since I could speak." Rachel said not trying to boast.

"You are good." Finn said as he saw her hands push her hair to one side of her head. He could see her olive color skin on her neck and he just wanted to lean in and nibble on it.

"I barely remember much from last night. I lost control but I'm sure I just danced it off. That is my theory. Dancing will make things better." Rachel smiled as she set her cup down.

"You are very smart." Finn said as he held up the bottle. "More?"

"No, we don't need a repeat of last night." Rachel laughed putting her hair behind her ears. Finn's eyes followed her every move.

"So why did you text me?" Finn asked pouring himself some more wine.

"When I met you Friday, here, we shared a moment. You were talking about the movie Night at the Museum. How you wished you could be locked in here. I wanted to experience it with you." Rachel said smiling looking around. "No cupids flying around. No monkeys slapping you in the face." Rachel laughed. "So, I think we are the only things alive in this museum."

"Well, everything you just said is right, minus the cupids. I think there are some flying around right now." Finn smiled as he felt his hand brush up against hers. In Rachel's heart, she was fluttering. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted it all. In her mind, she felt like it wasn't going to work. Jesse forced her parent's into a somewhat arranged marriage with a ridiculous ultimatum and if she didn't marry Jesse, she would be thrown to the curb.

"If I kissed you right now, would you be mad at me?" Finn asked moving his hands to her face. Rachel looked into his eyes giving him approval as his lips locked to her like a magnet. She could feel his soft lips massage hers as her heart fluttered in estacey. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he laid her on her back. Her head laid on the softest part of the blanket as she ran her hands from his neck down his chest. Finn's mouth released a small moan as Rachel's hands rested on the waist band of his jeans.

"Am I moving to fast?" Rachel whispered against his lips. Finn groaned a little before kissing her again.

"No, I thought I was." Finn laughed starting to nibble on her neckline. Rachel closed her eyes feeling pleasure. She had never felt this with Jesse. He always rushed her. Rachel felt like Finn wanted her to take her time. Finn likewise never felt so pleased to touch a woman. He could feel Rachel's body pulse under his fingertips. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist as he put his hands on the floor one of each side of her head. He grinded his lower body into Rachel as he kissed her neck the her lips and finally his tongue parted her lips. Their tongues flickered together in pleasure. Rachel's body was reacting the way it should. She could feel the wetness between her legs. She could also feel Finn hard against her.

"Hudson! Time..." Beiste walked in on the two's heavy session. Finn pulled away from Rachel as Beiste turned around.

"Time's up Hudson. Alarms gonna be set in ten minutes." Rachel grabbed her coat standing up.

"Sorry Rachel." Finn whispered knowing that the two of them had such a heated session leaving them wanting more. "Rachel Berry, Shannon Beiste. Beiste, Rachel." Finn said as they shook hands.

"Finn seriously, hurry up. This alarm is and can be a bitch to shut off." Beiste said as Finn grabbed the stuff. The two shuffled out and when they exited the building they saw the streets filled with a fresh patch of snow. They waited for a moment, Beiste passed by them saying goodnight and as soon as she was out of sight, Finn pushed Rachel against the wall and his lips crashed against hers. The dark night shadows concealed them for anyone as his hand found his way up her shirt massaging her breasts. She could barely hold her moans as he teased her nipples. Finn pulled away before he could lose control and grabbed her hand.

"I don't wanna do this right here. You'll freeze to death." Finn said caring for her. Rachel pulled him into a kiss.

"Shut up." Rachel laughed before reaching for her phone to check the time. She saw two missed calls from Tina and two from Jesse.

"Do you want to be with him?" Finn asked seeing his number.

"No matter what TMZ says, I'm a very faithful girlfriend. I'm not dating Jesse but I'm putting everything on the line to be here with you. That should tell you something." Rachel said with a soft tone. Finn kissed her. She pulled away for a moment. "But, can we please keep it of the radar until I cab get my parents on my side. The paparazzi follow me around everywhere. I'm surprised that they didn't follow me here." Rachel said and Finn nodded understanding. Secret lovers for now, until people could understand. Rachel didn't want to leave Finn but she figured that it would be best to leave for now and find a safer place in the future for the two to meet. The two kissed before they got separate taxis and went separate ways. No sooner then five minutes passed, Finn looked at his phone smiling. He received a text from Rachel.

_ "I miss you 3 -Rach" _


	3. Chapter 3: LoveGame

A/n: Sorry for the delay. I have been sick and going through a horrible break up. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

_I wanna kiss you,  
>but if I do then I might miss you, babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<br>Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
>A lovegame, a lovegame<em>

_Hold me and love me_  
><em>Just wanna touch you for a minute<em>  
><em>Maybe three seconds is enough<em>  
><em>For my heart to quit it<em>

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>  
><em>don't think too much, just bust that kick<em>  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

Chapter 3: LoveGame

Rachel had spent the entire week after her and Finn's date in agony. Somehow her schedule filled up massively fast Monday morning. Her parents hired her a manager/agent because they thought she would need help with the publicity for the wedding. Rachel fought tooth and nail against her parents for at least two hours until she gave in. In less then a hour, Lauren Zizes stood in Rachel's dorm judging her. Rachel found it hard not to judge Lauren as well.

Lauren was a heavy set woman. She wore a pair of trendy Dolce and Gabbana glasses and was outfitted in a pair of khaki pants and a oversized purple Gucci sweater that had the name and symbol of the company. She wore the same pair of UGG boots Rachel owned. Lauren texted away on her Iphone and seem to ignore her somewhat.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel blurted out brushing her hair.

"Shoot." Lauren said looking up from her phone.

"Are you suppose to be my manager or my babysitter?" Rachel asked annoyingly. Lauren only looked at her for a moment before going back to her phone.

"Listen Miss Berry, Mr. and Mr. Berry hired me to help you through a busy time in your life. I handle your schedules and appointments. If that makes me your babysitter, so be it." Lauren said coldly.

"So I'm gonna have to ask you for permission to do things?" Rachel didn't like the feeling of answering to someone.

"Not everything, just some things." Lauren said as Rachel marched to her closest door in anger. This was Jesse's idea, she just knew it. Jesse wanted to control every aspect of her life, including a marriage. He already hired a wedding planner for her to meet but Rachel didn't want to waste her time. She knew she could change her parents minds.

"I would really like some privacy now." Rachel said opening her dorm door.

"I need to meet up with a friend anyways, do a background check on your wedding planner." Lauren said putting her phone in her pocket. "No funny business today. I will see you around dinner time." And with that Lauren left. Rachel felt like screaming. Rachel rushed to her phone calling Finn. She heard four rings and then a husky voice pick up.

"Hey." He said sweetly.

"Hi." Rachel mused quietly.

"You must be really busy. I tried calling you awhile ago but didn't get a response." Finn said.

"My parents are making me have a manager even though I don't need one." Rachel said upset.

"A manager? Am I gonna have to make appointments to kiss you." Finn said smiling on his end.

"No, I'm not going to let some women control me." Rachel said. "Are you bar tending at Bliss on Saturday night?'

"Yep, every Saturday." Finn said. "But is it really a good idea to come back?"

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously. "I don't think I'll have a issue. I think Sue has been pushing for me to come back and if my parents knew I would be dead."

"Point being, maybe you shouldn't come." Finn added making a valid point.

"I want to see you." Rachel said. "And I really need to be away from everything."

"We don't have to meet at Bliss, we can meet up somewhere else." Finn didn't want her to encounter the same problem she did last weekend.

"We can meet up at Bliss, then go somewhere else. My manager won't let me go anywhere otherwise." Rachel added which made Finn frown.

"Do you think Sue will tell your parents?" Finn asked.

"Probably, but then again she may not. She needs publicity and I bring it everywhere I go." Rachel said knowing she wanted to use her as a pawn.

"I've worked with Sue for years. She has gotten enough publicity." Finn added knowing he was right.

"Yeah, but imagine if I show up a second time. How much business she'll get." Rachel liked to think she had a big impact on people's lives because she was a celebrity.

:As much as I would love to roil in more tips, I just don't want you to get hurt." Finn said sincerely.

"I won't, not if I have my big strong protector around." Rachel said meaning Finn.

"Yeah, but this Saturday I actually have work to do." Finn said hoping he didn't come off as a asshole. Sue would get on his case if he was escorting her goddaughter around.

"Okay, I get it. We will see what happens." Rachel said. "I really do miss you."

"I miss you." Finn said back truly meaning it.

"Saturday is a long ways away." Rachel said with a frown.

"We can meet up before then." Finn suggested. "Maybe at the Met."

"I just got to sneak away from Lauren." Rachel said knowing she was going to have a tough time.

"Does she follow you to class?" Finn asked trying to figure out a plan.

"No, I'm headed there in like twenty minutes. She said she would see me at dinnertime." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm off at four. We could meet up in the park again." Finn said to Rachel who was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"But it's freezing cold outside. I'm gonna freeze my butt off." Rachel laughed.

"And it's such a cute butt." Finn added.

"How about we meet in the NYU Cafe? It's located in the north part of the Library." Rachel said giving him instructions.

"Sure, it's not far from here, I'll meet you there about 4:30." Finn added.

"Okay, see you then Finn." Rachel almost blew a kiss into the phone as the line went dead. Rachel decided that since she was meeting Finn after classes, she needed to dress sexy. She went through her closet forwards and backwards for something that would show off her figure, but due to the cold winter, she had mostly pants and long sleeve shirts. In the far back corner of her very small closet, she found a black Victoria Secret's dress which Tina had picked up for her when they first became roomies. At first, Rachel scoffed at it and threw it in the back of the closet, but looking at it now, she kind of liked it. She had to remember to thank Tina.

It was actually quite stunning. The long sleeved black dress was made of some of the softest cotton she slid her body into, it also had a ribbed detail. The dress was sensual which is what she wanted. It had a long zipper front that left a portion above then knee exposed. There was also a thin belt on the waist of the body which hugged the dress to accentuate the curves. She was going to match it up with knee length black boots, perfect for the cold weather. By the time Rachel finished dressing, she had ten minutes to get to class. Part of her wanted to skip class to finish dressing, but her dad's would be on her case if her grades dropped so she decided against it. And once she got to class, she wished she would have stayed home.

Mr. Schuester called on her all class, due to the fact her mind wandered other places. Like thinking about Finn's body against her, his lips pressed against her neck. And once Mr. Schuester called on her, she answered properly, to a surprise to herself. She could barely keep her body still. Even after class, she didn't plan on staying to help with extra work for her possible tutoring, but she was dragged into it by Mr. Schue. She still hadn't given him a straight answer about tutoring for the program. Rachel broke for a quick lunch before going to her afternoon music composition class, although it was a borefest. Her teacher was like 500 years old, he was most likely alive during Mozart's time, but one thing was for sure, he always complemented Rachel on her piano skills. Rachel ate up all the complements. She enjoyed it. An, her day slowly crept on. She wanted her class to just end right there. 4:30 was just around the corner and Rachel rushed to the NYU Cafe but before she stopped there, she went to the wash room and freshened up herself. She wondered if Lauren was expecting her after class or around dinner. Rachel was trying to stay away as far as possible. Lauren was now her babysitter.

Rachel shook her thoughts away as she powdered her nose and put a small dab of lip gloss on before heading to the coffee shop. As soon as she stepped into the warm coffee shop, she saw him sitting in the corner with the cutest nervous look on his face. Rachel waved and headed toward him.

* * *

><p>Finn's day had been more hectic then usual. Not only did the Monday rush seem busier then any rush that he had seen, there were over thirty little kids trying to touch the Mona Lisa. School tours drove him crazy. Beiste ad questioned Finn all morning about his weekend and his little date with Rachel, but he didn't budge on any details. Jacob, one of the freakiest person that Finn had worked with, tried to get him to meet up for dinner after work, but he denied endlessly. Rachel would be waiting him, and frankly, who does to dinner at four in the afternoon.<p>

Puck had texted him about the basketball game he and Sam were going to watch at Dillon's Sports Pub, but Finn declined not knowing how long he would be with Rachel. As soon as he got off work, Finn grabbed the bus up to the NYU campus. The full first year that he was in New York, he always strayed away from the band once a week to just roam around the campus. Finn wasn't a smart man, or so he thought, but he always wished he could have been thrown into such a posh and intelligence school. But his mom could never afford it, and he would never ask her to pay for it. He was lucky enough to meet a few Professors who took him under their wings. He was thankful to make so many friends in this city. As soon as the bus rolled up in front of NYU, he jumped off and he headed to the music department before meeting Rachel. He walked a flight of steps and knocked on the door down the hall. In the room sat a curly haired man writing in a notebook. He looked up at the knock.

"Finn!"

"Hey Mr. Schuester." Finn said as he reached in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you in two or three months. How has everything been?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I have been working everyday, so I haven't had much time to stop in." Finn said shifting his weight to one leg.

"Well, I'm happy your here. I wanted to tell you about a little program I'm starting. I was hoping you would be interested." Mr. Schue pulled out a paper handing it to him. "Its a standard introduction to music, not saying you need it, but it's good to have for a resume."

"Well..." Finn looked at the paper, seeing a course price of three hundred dollars. "It's kinda pricy, I can't afford it."

"Oh, I was meaning to scratch that out. Ignore that, that's for NYU students, I'm covering this one." Mr. Schue said. "Its only two hours a week, independent study, with help from one of my honor students." Finn looked at the paper then back at Mr. Schue.

"Okay, I'll do it." Finn was really happy to get his opportunity, but at the same time, he didn't know if he had anytime to do it.

"Great. Most of my honor students have already approved to do it except one. I am waiting for her answer. She was the one I wanted to pair you with." He said. Finn grabbed a pen and paper and wrote his cell phone number down.

"To get in contact with me when she does respond." Finn handed him the number. "Oh, and I wrote this. Tell me if it makes sense." He handed him his notebook with lyrics on it. Mr. Schue went over it nodding his head in excitement.

"This is great Finn, amazing chorus. When did you write this?" He asked looking at it again.

"Over the weekend. I just got a spark." Finn knew what the spark was but didn't want to say it.

"It's great. Wonderful work." After a few words with Mr. Schue, Finn wished him well and left. He noticed it was dangerously close to 4:30 and he didn't want Rachel to have to wait long. He found his way downstairs to the coffee shop, taking a seat two minutes before spotting Rachel. And when he did spot her, he swooned. She looked more beautiful then ever.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat across from Finn as she sipped her Carmel Cappuccino. They had only been there a few moments before they jumped into their not so super secret date. Rachel smiled at the sight of Finn. His cute messy hair, his dimples, and the way he grinded against her at the museum made her go crazy. She wanted to crawl across the table and push her lips against his.<p>

"So, you guarded the Mona Lisa, how crazy was that?" Rachel smiled.

"I had never seen it before the Met. So I was very weary." Finn laughed as he sipped his black coffee.

"Was it there on Sunday?" Rachel asked. "Because I would have loved to see it."

"No, it came in this morning." Finn said getting the image of Rachel laying in the dim light underneath him.

"Well, I have classes tomorrow and Wednesday and I'm leaving for Buffalo Thursday night for the early weekend, so I will have to see it next week." Rachel said with a somber look on her face.

"What's in Buffalo?" Finn asked polity.

"My dads. They are having a big dinner party and they want me there." Rachel said. "But I don't want to go."

"But their your family." Finn said hoping he didn't push the issue.

"Who is forcing me to do stupid things." Rachel was very upset with her Dads.

"Are you talking about Jesse St. James?" Finn said making Rachel's eyes pop.

"Why bring Jesse into this?" Rachel said defensibly.

"First off, let's not pretend I'm the only guy around." Finn said sipping his coffee again.

"What?" Rachel didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"We have to figure out what this is. By all means, I like you, but we only met a few days ago and I want to know what to expect from this." Finn said. He knew he was being pushy.

"I don't want to be with Jesse. He controls me." Rachel said silently. Finn didn't know what she meant by controlling her but he continued to listen to her. "I can't tell you exactly where this is going Finn. I have no clue where I will be in two months, let alone who I want to marry. If my dad's could decide me life for me, I would be a housewife following Jesse's every whim." Rachel frowned. "If I could have it my way, I would be on Broadway."

"So, what's holding you back?" Finn asked.

"I wouldn't be able to support myself." Rachel said turning away.

"So its about money?" Finn tried to say not to sound like asshole.

"Growing up knowing nothing else kind of makes a difference." Rachel said in a matter of fact voice.

"Rachel, your a smart, beautiful, and sweet person. I know if you tried, you could make it on your own." Finn said trying to get her encouraged.

"Who doesn't know how to support herself." Rachel felt like she was falling in a dark hole. Finn felt bad that he brought it up. They were silent for a few moments before Rachel spoke again. "Go ahead, call me a spoiled brat. Call me a trust fund baby. It's alright, I'm use to it."

"I wasn't thinking that at all. If you just had some help you could find your way." Finn was just trying to be constructive.

"Finn, I wasn't raised to be a fighter." Rachel felt like she should leave but that would be rude.

"Rachel, you are a fighter whether you like it or not. I think you need to start making your own decisions." Finn pushed her.

"Finn, you don't have your entire life hanging on a string due to the fact your parents pay for you. I would have nothing and be homeless." Rachel was getting flustered. "Conversation over."

"So what about me?" Finn asked.

"Finn, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be around." Rachel said.

"But your engaged to Jesse." Finn implied.

"I never said yes. I'm gonna convince my parents that this marriage isn't a right thing." Rachel said trying to convince herself.

"And when they don't listen?"

"They will. I'm their baby girl." Rachel said hoping that was going to be enough. "They always listen to my needs."

"Why is that? Because your an only child?" Finn said with anger knowing she wasn't listening. "Or because your a spoiled little rich brat." Rachel looked up at him upset.

"Why would you say that? You just said you were never thinking that." Rachel said upset getting up grabbed her handbag.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I was just angry." Finn said standing up trying to stop her.

"Well now I know how you really feel." Rachel said gripping her bag.

"Rachel come on, I'm sorry." He said before she turned in her heels to leave.

"Don't contact me okay Finn. I wouldn't want you to feel like a complete asshole for hanging out with a spoiled little rich girl." Finn felt like punching something as he watched Rachel walked off and leaved. Why did he let his mouth run, he's such a idiot.

* * *

><p>The rest of Rachel's week was worst then she would have thought. Finn texted her numerous times but she didn't have the strength to handle him. Buffalo was creeping closer and closer and she didn't want to face her parents. It didn't dawn on her how fast Thursday showed up. Jesse pulled up in a limo outside of Rachel's dorm while Tina helped her carry her bags. The limo driver got out and helped them the rest of the way.<p>

"Oh wow, you go the simpleton to help you out." Jesse said pointing to Tina. "How much should I tip her?"

"St. James, your such a asshole." Tina said trying not to punch him.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't have any friends who really just want to help." Rachel said to Tina.

"Oh they help, they just have their butler's do it." Jesse said putting his arms around Rachel. "We have to get going. We may be flying back, but we have to drive up tonight so we go to go before traffic gets bad."

"Coming." Rachel said as she waved goodbye to Tina and within minutes she was headed toward Buffalo.

"So, we meet the wedding planner tomorrow." Jesse said going over papers. "We are flying her in for the party. She's planning it."

"What? Tomorrow, really?" Rachel asked in a panic.

"Yes, she's wonderful. Terri Schuester." Jesse said.

"Schuester? Is she married to Professor Will Schuester?" Rachel asked as Jesse eyed a paper.

"Looks like she was. They are divorced."

"Wow, small world. He's my music theory teacher." Rachel sucked down her glass of water.

"Is he any good or a wannabe Broadway star?" Jesse asked.

"He is very good. He actually asked me to tutor some students until Graduation." Rachel said optimistic.

"Well, of course, he picked you.. You are way better then anyone in that class." Jesse said complementing her. Rachel was rather annoyed. She didn't want to drive seven hours to Buffalo.

"Why are we driving again? It's a seven hour drive." Rachel whined.

"Because I couldn't get a private jet to fly out tonight and I refuse to take commercial transportation. So we are driving. Deal with it." Jesse said settling into the leather seat writing into a notebook. Rachel stretched her legs out on the opposite side and pulled out a blanket from her Burberry duffel bag. That was the one thing she liked about taking road trips in a luxury style limo. She could actually relax. The motion of the car always soothed her to sleep.

"Hey Jesse?" Rachel looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He was busy in his work.

"Am I a spoiled little rich brat?" Rachel asked messing around with her Iphone.

"Why would you even ask that? Just because we have money and can spend it, doesn't mean we're spoiled." Jesse said in a offended tone. Jesse didn't even ask her what was wrong. HE just continued to work. Rachel went through her phone twice over. She couldn't understand why Finn had said those things. Was she really being unreasonable? All her life she was treated like a princess and she barely knew how to do her own laundry. So, for her to up and leave, it was crazy. This weekend would be her weekend to convince her parents. She wasn't giving up.

* * *

><p>Rachel was exhausted Friday morning. They gotten in really late Thursday night, early Friday morning. Rachel had retreated to her childhood bedroom and fell into the bed. She didn't sleep well on the drive up like she thought she would and Jesse came into her room at 7:30 in the morning to get her up for the meeting with Terri. She was a mummy as she dressed and ate breakfast.<p>

After breakfast, she was escorted to the sun room where there was barely any sun. Thank god for the wood burning stove in the corner. In front of her were books filled with wedding ideas. Rachel wanted to talk to her parents but couldn't steal them away from the party planners. Jesse came into the room and sat next to Rachel with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Aren't you excited?" Jesse smiling rubbing her leg.

"I don't want to marry you." Rachel pulled her leg away.

"To bad." Jesse was evil. He relished in her pain. She heard a shrill voice down the hall heading her way. She turned around seeing a middle-aged woman with honey blonde hair and a little Gucci dress. Her heels clicked behind her as two men followed. One carrying her bags, another carrying an Ipad.

"Aw, Mr. St. James, Miss Berry. It's wonderful to see you both." Terri smiled. "I'm Terri Schuester, these are my two assistants, Sandy and Howard." What kind of woman kept her married name?

"Hi." Rachel said quietly.

"I just wanted to go over some standard contracts. Now, nothing will be signed obviously. You probably want to submit them to your lawyers first, but since I'm planning the party tonight, I figured I would meet with both of you." Terri seemed to run her mouth. Rachel didn't like her.

"I have seen your work and let me just say, its beautiful." Jesse was such a ass suck up.

"Well, thank you. Now Rachel, where's your ring?" Terri asked in wonderment.

"Getting fitted. It was my grandmothers." Jesse butted in.

"Oh, I like to center the wedding around the ring. Do show me when you get it back." Terri said annoyingly. The meeting drug on and on as Rachel's mind wandered to Finn. She missed him already. He hadn't texted her and she knew she shouldn't text him. He called her a spoiled rich brat.

"Rachel?" Jesse's voice was risen.

"Yeah?" She shook her head.

"Lilac, what do you think?" Terri asked holding out a paper.

"I really don't like purple." Rachel sipped her coffee quietly.

"It's more blue then purple." Jesse pointed out.

"Isn't the bride suppose to pick all this stuff out?" Rachel asked, like she actually wanted to be the bride.

"Well, that's hard when the bride doesn't listen." Jesse said annoyed.

"Is there anything else I'm needed for Terri? I need to speak to my Dads." Rachel stood up.

"Well, no dear. I'll call your assistant to set up a additional meeting." Terri nodded to Sandy who typed something into the Ipad.

"Rachel, we are going out of our way to talk to Terri and your leaving?" Jesse asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, this is important." Rachel shuffled out of the sun room and made her way to her Dad's office. Knocking on the door, she entered seeing both of her Dad's.

"Rachel! I thought you would have been meeting with Terri by now." Leroy said.

"Isn't she a doll?" Hiram smiled.

"Daddy, Dad? We need to talk." Rachel smoothed out her designer jeans and fuzzy turtleneck sweater.

"What is it pumpkin?" Leroy asked.

"Please don't make me marry Jesse." She said trying not to burst into tears.

"Rachel, we are not starting this again." Hiram said. "Jesse is a great fit, why can't you see it?"

"I don't love him."

"He is you, but he's a man." Leroy sort of laughed.

"Because I want to marry myself." Rachel spit out sarcastically.

"Rachel, we have put up with a lot of stuff you did in boarding school and college. You have always gotten what you wanted. In all honesty, we don't think you should finish school and plan this wedding yourself but Jesse said we should. That you'll be done within months." Hiram said.

"But Daddy, I want my own life. I want to be my own person." Rachel said wiping a tear.

"You can, without our money." Leroy said.

"Dad, Daddy please."

"No Rachel. You'll finish school and the wedding will be in the fall. If you don't follow through, forget everything. The money, the materialistic things, and anything you ever wanted in life." Hiram said with the coldest voice she had ever heard.

"We are serious Rachel. Our business relies on this deal. If you marry him, Hilton, Marriott, and any other hotel won't a chance, but if you don't marry him, we are ruined. So you have no choice." Rachel felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. She closed her mouth and exited the room. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She fell against it crying. Finn was right all along. Her parents raised her to be a spoiled brat.

* * *

><p>Finn had Rachel on his mind all week. He was such a jerk. He should have never called her that. He was angry and caught up in the moment that he needed to vent and he regretted taking his anger out on her. He texted Rachel that he was sorry like a hundred times, but still didn't receive anything back from her. He felt like a complete idiot. He really liked Rachel and he blew it. Towards the end of the week he stopped texting her all together losing hope. His week moved rather slow. The Met slowed down as a small snowstorm rolled in and Friday night at the bar was not as busy as it usually was.<p>

When Finn woke up Saturday morning, the sun was beating down on his face. His eyes popped open and he knew that since the sun came out, the bar would be super busy. He was surprised that Beiste gave him the day off from the Met, but there was a gala being held, so they brought in the extra security from a different source. Puck was already up, he could smell bacon floating through the air, so he rose from bed finding Puck in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron his mom bought him.

"Good morning." Puck said as the bacon sizzled.

"Your in a good mood." Finn said.

"More like a great mood." Puck laughed. "I finally got Quinn to say yes to a date."

"Seriously, the Ice Queen said yes. Hell must've froze over." Finn laughed pulling a piece of toast from the stack Puck made. He pulled out the grape jelly, spreading it out.

"She asked me to take her to the skating rink at Rockefeller Center before they close." Puck slid some bacon onto a plate.

"How romantic." Finn said sarcastically.

"How is my Jewish Princess?" Puck asked.

"Do you really have to bring her up?" Finn groaned upset.

"What happened?" Puck said like a gabbing gossip girl.

"I opened my big mouth." Finn replied.

"What did you say? Your nose is huge?" Puck laughed at his own joke.

"She has a beautiful nose. I just called her a spoiled rich brat." Finn said.

"Wow, you really didn't want to be with her did you?" Puck said laughing.

"I didn't mean to but she was making me angry. I feel really bad." Finn said being truthful.

"Did you crawl back with an apology yet?" Puck asked giving him some bacon.

"Yeah, but she never responded to my messages." Finn said frowning.

"Its okay. We'll get you a night with Santana." Puck patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't want a night with Santana." Finn pushed him away.

"Dude, seriously, what's wrong?" Puck usually didn't care.

"She's with that Jesse dude. I tried to see where this relationship was going to go. She says she likes me, but she's with him." Finn rambled.

"Finn, do you really honestly think she wants to be with him?" Puck knew more about Rachel then Finn did because his guiltiest pleasure was following TMZ.

"I have no clue."

"You should really read TMZ. It's all about the money." Puck said.

"Rachel said TMZ are a bunch of fiends." Finn laughed at the comment he just made.

"She wants to be happy and Jesse St. Jackass doesn't make her happy. Just relax, you said she was out of town. Maybe she didn't have time to respond." Puck made a slightly valid point. Finn sulked to the couch and played video games until his shift at Bliss started. Once Finn got to Bliss, it was super busy. He had only a few moments between fixing drinks to take a breather. Quinn and Santana got the most attention as they usually did and Puck was acting like Tom Cruise in Cocktail. Finn was seriously slacking.

"What can a girl do to get a drink around here?" Finn looked up seeing Rachel's friend Brittney stand in front of him.

"Oh hey, your Rachel's friend." Finn said.

"And your the cutie from the museum." Brittney laughed.

"What can I get ya?" Finn asked.

"How about a sex on a beach?" Brittney smiled.

"Coming right up." Finn started making her drink and she leaned against the counter.

"So, has it been busy lately?" Brittney was trying to make conversation.

"It's always busy." Finn was trying his hardest not to ask about Rachel.

"She told me, you know." Brittney added.

"Told you what?"

"You called her a spoiled rich brat." Brittney laughed smiling.

"I was mad. I didn't mean it." Finn about dropped her drink.

"It's okay. Mercedes and I tell her that all the time. It just hurts her more when a guys says it." Brittney laughed. "Although she's quite pissed at you."

"I know, she wouldn't respond to my messages." Finn said upset.

"She's having a really tough time in Buffalo." She said sipping her drink.

"What happened?" He was concerned.

"Her parents are giving her a rough time on this marriage." Brittney added.

"Hey buddy, gimme a bud light." Some guy practically screamed at him.

"Hey Puck, handle this. I need to take five." Finn slid over the bar and followed Brittney over to the booth she was at.

"She said that her parents party was a disaster." Brittney sipped her drink again. "Supposedly they were dragging her around trying to do introductions to a bunch of married couples. They invited People Magazine and all the other tabloids for the affair. She was really upset."

"Why would they invite a magazine?" Finn asked.

"This is a big thing for the Berry household. Not only is Rachel their only daughter, but she would be marrying into a very powerful family. The St. James family has been known as New York Originals. How do you not know this?" Brittney asked.

"I don't follow TMZ like you do." Finn was really tired of people asking him if he reads TMZ.

"It's not a TMZ thing, its a new york thing. His family owns almost everything on the lower east end, not to mention a lot of hotel properties. So, Rachel called me crying last night so upset. She was wasted. Jesse wouldn't talk to her, her family wouldn't talk to her. She is falling apart." Brittney said upset.

"I want to help her but she won't respond to me." Finn said.

"I just wanted to tell you not to give up on her. " Brittney saw Mercedes and waved.

"How am I suppose to help her if she doesn't talk to me?"

"Just trust me Hudson, she'll come around." Brittney smiled then walked away to Mercedes. Finn was so confused. He went back to his shift which seemed to last all night. At close, Finn and the rest of the staff cleaned up the bar and all of them slowly went home. As Finn locked up behind everyone, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Rachel's name pop up. A text message. He touched the view button seeing her message.

_Are you free right now?_

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in a cab on the corner of Finn's apartment building. Finn had text her his address and told her to wait for him. He had to take the subway home and he might be a little bit after her. Her mind wandered to the events that took place prior to her text to Finn. Friday night was disastrous. She got extremely drunk and could barely remember anything that happened. All she knew was the next morning she had a massive hangover, her dad's wouldn't say a word to her, and Jesse took the earliest flight he could get out on Saturday morning leaving Rachel to find herself a way home.<p>

People Magazine's website had a story on he drunken night. Saying Jesse St. James wasn't a real love. Even though that was Rachel's true feeling, she didn't mean to embarrass her family. Granted they egged her on with all Jesse's friend's there. Dud she really need to meet all of his married friends? But she felt bad. After spending the afternoon searching for airline flights, Leroy and Hiram finally started talking to her telling her that Jesse flew back to LA and the four were going to meet up with Terri in 3 weeks to finalize the wedding contracts. She couldn't believe her ears, after her drunken display confessing she didn't love Jesse, telling her parents she didn't care about money, they still were pushing her into marriage.

She need his help, whether it was a little help or all the help in the world. As she shook her thoughts away, she saw Finn coming up the sidewalk as the snow started to fall. She paid the cabbie and got out of the car pulling her Gucci handbag behind her. As Finn came up to her, the cab had driven off. She looked at him and tears started to fall from her eyes. She dropped her bag and hugged him tightly.

"Finn, I'm sorry. You were right. I'm a spoiled rich brat. I need help." Rachel cried. Finn put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"No your not a rich brat. Your a beautiful smart woman. I'm sorry I said those things." Finn felt bad. She was crying, sobbing in his arms.

"Finn, please help me." Rachel's eyes were pleading. "I need to be on my own." Finn wiped a small tear from her cheek and smiled.

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" Finn said making her blush.

"Stop..." Rachel said looking away.

"Why? It's true. Does he not say that to you?" Finn said upset. "You are."

"Thank you." Rachel said quietly. He grabbed her handbag and wiped the snow off of it. Rachel smiled as he handed it to her and took her hand.

"Come on, let's get some coffee. I just bought a new flavor." Finn smiled.

"Sure, I have all night." Rachel said as she followed him up the narrow stairwell to the third floor. The two entered the apartment and Rachel saw how much of a bachelor pad it was.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Finn asked.

"Oh no, coffee's fine." Rachel said standing at the door frame of the kitchen. "Do you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, my friend Puck. You may remember him from the bar. Mohawk man." Finn laughed.

"Ah, the Jewish one." Rachel laughed as Finn came up behind her.

"He calls you a Jewish Goddess, so if you see pictures of yourself around here, their Puck's not mine." Finn laughed as he heard the coffee start to brew.

"I wouldn't have minded if they were yours." Rachel smiled turning around seeing Finn against the door frame.

"Is that so?" Finn smiled putting his hands on the wall.

"Yeah." Rachel looked at him feeling her heart race. Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel's ruby red lips. Rachel put her arms around his neck as she leaned into his steamy kiss. Finn's arms fell on her waist and he parted her lip's with his tongue and their tongues danced together in a fiery dance. Finn's hands fell to Rachel's bottom as he felt her skirt start to creep up and his lower body got hard.

"Finn?" Rachel pulled away for a moment.

"Yeah?" He said breathlessly.

"You make my body shake." Rachel had never felt more vulnerable in her life. Finn picked her up and pushed her against the wall kissing her. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and Finn smiled under her lips. Rachel's skirt was now around her waist and her pink lacy panties were showing. Finn looked down and smiled as Rachel dropped down back to her feet and pulled Finn's black polo over his head. She ran her fingers over his chest. He slowly unbuttoned her cardigan sweater seeing her matching lacy bra. His heart fluttered in his chest and he pulled of her sweater dropping it on the floor next to his shirt. Rachel slipped out of her flats and her hand ran down to the waist band of Finn's jeans/ She unbuttoned the fly and she could see his boxers which were a light color green. Her mind made a mental note to ask if she could wear them later. His jeans dropped to the floor and he kicked them off and Rachel followed suit with her skirt.

Finn smiled at Rachel as she picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and Finn felt himself getting hard to the silky smooth touch of her body. Her brunette hair fell against her face softly and Finn wanted to badly run his finger through it. Rachel vigorously kissed Finn as he laid her down on his soft bed. Once they were in a more comfortable position, Finn pinned her arms down kissing her next. Rachel could feel the excitement between her legs as Finn grinded his body into hers.

Finn kissed down her shoulder moving the straps from her bra. He moved his hands down to her breasts feeling how soft they were. A small moan escaped Rachel's mouth as she reached back and unclasped her bra sliding it down her arms. Finn's eyes gazed at her in wonderment as he moved his mouth down to her nipples and caressed them with his tongue. Rachel's eyes closed and her mouth released whimpers and moans that were getting louder and louder by the minute.

After moments of pleasure to Rachel, Finn pulled away and moved right into kissing her as Rachel's hands moved to the waist band of his boxers. She pulled them down and Finn kicked them down the rest of the way. Rachel stared down at Finn's manhood. She rolled on top of him and moved her body down his taking him into her hand. She moved her hand up and down gently seeing his head fall back in instant pleasure. She then moved her lips to his manhood and started pleasing him with her tongue.

"Rach..." Finn moaned as he moved his hand to the back of her head pushing his fingers through her hair before guiding her head up and down. Finn could barely take it anymore. He flipped Rachel over on her back and kissed her softly before pulling her panties down.

"You have protection right?" Rachel asked quietly. Finn nodded and after a few moment of Finn fumbling with the condom, he laid on top of her and kissed her lips as he rubbed himself against her. Rachel released a moan as Finn pushed himself into her pumping himself in and out gently.

"Oh..." Finn moaned.

"Harder." Rachel begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel the pressure build as he pushed in and out and he moved his hand down her body to her clit and started stroking it in circles. Rachel's eyes closed and her mouth released a loud moan. "I'm cumming." Finn felt her body tense and she released. Finn moved his hands to either sides of her head and he gained momentuam as he pushed harder.

"Oh Rachel..." Finn couldn't hold himself much longer.

"Finn, cum baby." Rachel moaned in his ear and the whispering, whimpering, and moaning made him release the energy in him and cum. He fell next to Rachel and kissed her which made her smiled. He was falling in love with Rachel Berry., he knew he loved her the first three seconds he saw her. And Rachel was falling for Finn Hudson.

Why did stupid cupid do this?


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Romance

A/n: Okay I know you guys hate excuses for not updating but I'm in the middle of a move, I am still recovering from being sick, my team is in the homestretch of the season, and I am going to Atlanta in 5 days I am updating now and hopefully I can squeeze a update in while I am in Atlanta. Most likely I will. Enjoy! BTW, I am only making Rachel a vegetarian and not a vegan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish!

Lemon Warning: The chapter has strong sexual situations. Read with caution.

_I want your ugly_  
><em>I want your disease<em>  
><em>I want your everything<em>  
><em>As long as it's free<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>Love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>

_I want your drama_  
><em>The touch of your hand<em>  
><em>I want your leather studded<em>  
><em>Kiss in the sand<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>Love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love<em>  
><em>(Love, love, love<em>  
><em>I want your love)<em>

_You know that I want you_  
><em>And you know that I need you<em>  
><em>I want it bad, a bad romance<em>

_I want your love and_  
><em>I want your revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance (oh)<em>  
><em>I want your love and<em>  
><em>All your lover's revenge<em>  
><em>You and me could write a bad romance<em>

_Oh, caught in a bad romance_  
><em>Oh, caught in a bad romance<em>

Chapter 4: Bad Romance

Finn opened the refrigerator pulling out eggs and milk. It was still really early but Rachel was still sleeping in. He thought it would be a good idea for Rachel to stay the night because not only was it really late but it had started snowing. Rachel was completely fine with that. She really didn't want to trace around in the snow at four in the morning. Finn opened the cabinet pulling out a loaf of bakery bread he had bought the day before. It was the kind you had to slice yourself. He heard Puck fumble for something in his room and a few moments later Puck emerged from his room in checkered boxers and a white beater.

"What are you doing up?" Puck asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Making some breakfast." Finn said pulling out a bowl and cinnamon. He poured in a little milk, cracked a few eggs, and put a dash of cinnamon in for flavor. He started slicing the bread.

"So I came home around five this morning. I opened the door seeing a heap of clothes and shoes by the kitchen entryway, mostly girl clothes, and a pot of cold coffee." Puck said as he loaded the coffee pot for another brew.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was meaning to pick up all that stuff but I was just caught up in the moment I guess." Finn said.

"Is that moment between Berry's legs?" Puck asked slyly.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that." Fin said with a subtle anger in him.

"Dude, take it as a compliment. I was tired of seeing you mop around here like a little girl. I'm happy she finally text you back." Puck laughed.

"Be a little quiet. She's still sleeping." Finn said going back to cooking. Puck went over to the window seeing the snow falling rapidly.

"Are we in any type of blizzard warnings or anything?" Puck asked.

"I have no clue why?" Finn said dunking the bread in the batter.

"Because, I think we have almost a foot of snow." Puck said looking at the gray sky. Finn put the bread in the pan and then headed to the window seeing the street, sidewalks, and everything else covered in heavy snow.

"Oh man, thank god I don't work today. Turn on the TV and check to see how the roads are." Finn went back to the kitchen. After about ten minutes, Puck decided to finish making Finn's french toast leaving him to check up on Rachel. He opened the door of his room and saw Rachel's delicate body covered up by the big down comforter that his mother sent him for Christmas. Her brunette hair was strained across his pillow knowing that it would leave her scent for days and he was okay with that. There wasn't much light in his room due to the snowstorm blowing outside. He moved over to the edge of the bed and crawled up beside her. He ran his fingers up her back as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Rachel stirred opening her eyes and rolling over to face Finn.

"Good morning." Rachel said quietly as Finn smiled down at her.

"I know you've only slept for a few hours but I made french toast." Finn said.

"Oh yum." Rachel said in a groggy voice. "But I'd much rather you for breakfast."

"Oh really?" Finn fell next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure your much tastier then breakfast." Rachel smiled rolling out from under the covers on top of him. She was wearing nothing but the green boxers that he wore the night before. She looked down at him smiling as she straddled him.

"You are extremely beautiful." Finn said moving his hands to her waist. She blushed as she leaned down to kiss him. Finn moved his hands up her body touching her chest in excitement as she pulled her body back into a arch.

"Finn! The food's getting cold!" Puck yelled from the other room. Finn rolled his eyes and rolled up to a sitting position with Rachel hugging his body tightly.

"Do you want to eat?" Finn asked with a frown. He so had to beat up Puck later.

"I could eat."

"Well before you go out there, put on a shirt." Finn laughed handing her a shirt that said 'Villanova' on it. She looked at him and threw it on smiling.

"Villanova huh?" Rachel asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, it's my favorite college basketball team." Finn said acting proud.

"My roommate dates one of the players." Rachel said smiling.

"Who?" Finn asked acting like a little boy at Christmas.

"Mike Chang."

"The point-guard from Villanova, wow!" Finn said opening the door.

"Well, maybe you might be interested in going to some basketball tournament this coming weekend?" Rachel asked not knowing what she was starting.

"March madness? Sweet Sixteen? Yes, of course." He said jumping in excitement heading out to the living room.

"What are you screaming about Hudson?" Puck was seated on the couch holding a plate full of french toast and bacon. Rachel looked at Puck in wonderment, he was really packing it in.

"Rachel's roommate dates Mike Chang from Villanova." Finn said showing Rachel to the kitchen.

"No shit?" Puck said as the TV turned to Sportscenter. Rachel was in the kitchen for a few moments the cam out carrying a plate with her. Finn followed behind her and the two sat down joining Puck.

"The wind is really strong." Rachel said cutting into her food.

"We are in the middle of a unknown blizzard. Puck said most everything is closed." Finn said.

"We went to bed really late, I don't think it was snowing bad then." Rachel said before taking a bite into her food.

"I bet you were preoccupied." Puck said with his mouth full. Finn reached over and punched Puck in the shoulder.

"I'll take it most of the cabs aren't running either." Rachel said.

"Probably not." Finn added.

"Well I'll find a way home, to get out of your hair." Rachel said eating more french toast.

"Oh no, your not a bother. I bet Finn would rather you stay longer." Puck said making his eyebrows go up and down.

"Dude seriously." Finn was getting annoyed with Puck.

"What?"

"But he's right. You aren't a bother. I would rather you stay safe here then trekking in the snow." Finn smiled.

"I'm sure Lauren is blowing up my phone to." Rachel said moving her head looking for her handbag. Finn saw it on the coffee table and handed it to her. She unzipped her purse pulling out her Iphone and she was completely right. Lauren had called her twenty-six times. She knew she was in trouble but didn't care. She got a text from Brittany saying she covered for her, which was received at six-thirty in the morning. She smiled and put her phone and purse away.

"So your roommate? Is she hot?" Puck asked.

"You really don't stop talking do you?" Rachel laughed as Finn nodded.

"I am just animated." Puck added.

"If that's what you want to call it." Rachel smiled finishing off her food. After about twenty minutes of Puck running his mouth, he retreated back to his room to sleep the rest of the morning. Rachel decided that this should be a good time to learn a few things from Finn, so she decided to help him with the dishes.

"You really don't have to do this." Finn said dunking the plates in the warm water.

"I'm thinking of it as a learning experience." Rachel said tying her hair up in a ponytail. Finn looked at her and smiled. His eyes admiring her neck and her face as she dipped her hands in the water. She pulled out a plate and stared at it. "What now?" Finn laughed at her.

"You need to start cleaning it with this sponge." Finn held up the green sponge. He took some of the suds from the soap and handed it to her. Rachel had a determined look on her face to learn. She held the sponge to the plate and began scrubbing it vigorously. She felt so domestic. Once she thought it was clean to perfection, she rinsed it off under warm water then placed it on the dish rack to dry. She felt so accomplished that she washed her first dish.

"That was so easy." Rachel wiped her hands off on a nearby towel as Finn looked down at the one plate seeing a full sink still full of dishes.

"We still have more to do." Finn laughed dipping his hand into the dirty dishes. Rachel went into a frown.

"I'm so not use to this." Rachel leaned against the counter.

"It's alright, baby steps." Finn said speed washing all the dishes. Within minutes he was done. Rachel walked over to the window still seeing the blizzard push through the air.

"I have a feeling I won't have class tomorrow." She said quietly.

"You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Rachel closed the curtain and went over to hug Finn. He pulled her close up to him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you decided to text me back. I was nervous that you were ignoring me." Finn ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was upset." Rachel said as Finn took her hand leading her back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Finn broke away and opened his curtain letting a little light into the room. "I figured since we are snowed in, we can relax in bed."

"Good idea." Rachel smiled crawling into bed getting underneath the warm blanket. Finn pulled off his shirt and crawled in with her. She leaned over and laid her body across his chest. Finn wrapped his arms around her as he watched the snow fall. Rachel could hear his breathing become steady and she felt like it was soothing her back to sleep.

"Rachel?" It was rather quiet in the room.

"Yeah?" She heard her voice echo through the room.

"I really like you." Finn said nervous of saying the 'L' word.

"I really like you to." Rachel smiled softly to herself.

"I know it's only been a week or two since we met but this is something." Finn said closing his eyes.

"It means something to me." Rachel said hearing Finn drift off to sleep. She smiled and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up around two o'clock in the afternoon to the sound of stronger winds. Finn was in a deep sleep and Rachel rolled off of him and brought herself to her feet. She noticed it was still snowing as she entered the quiet living room. She grabbed her Iphone from her handbag and she hand no missed calls. She pulled up her parents phone number and dialed it. It rang twice before she heard Leroy.<p>

"Hey pumpkin! I hope your bunkered down out of the cold." Leroy answered. Oh, she wasn't cold one bit.

"Hi Daddy. I was calling to ask a question." Rachel wasn't going to marry Jesse but that was for a different day. She didn't want to think about being proverity stricken right now.

"Anything."

"Tina and I wanted to know if we could use the presidential suite at the hotel in Philadelphia this coming weekend so we can go see her boyfriend play in the Sweet Sixteen for Villanova." Rachel said as sweet as possible.

"I think that's a great idea. Get away from all the issues that have been going on." Leroy said. "Lauren can set it up and Jesse will be there on Friday doing business so you will be able to go to dinner with him." Leroy said making Rachel's heart drop. Finn said he wanted to come. She couldn't spend time with Jesse.

"What's he doing in Philadelphia? He called the city common." Rachel asked.

"The St. James's are opening a new hotel on Broad Street and Jesse will be delivering some guidelines to the constructors." Leroy added. Leave it to Jesse to boss people around.

"Well, we were just going to go down Saturday and check out Monday since school's out that day." Rachel wanted to stay as far away from Jesse as possible, even if that meant missing Friday night's games.

"Oh, Jesse will be so disappointed, but no matter. I'll call Lauren and have her book the suite." Leroy said before hanging up the phone. Rachel hoped Jesse didn't decide to stay longer. She put her phone away and sat for a moment hoping to figure out what to do as far as this wedding goes. Her family was relentless. Her father's would do anything to get into the good fortune of the St. James clan. If she said she was running away, they would hire Dog the Bounty Hunter to track her down. She needed to get all her ducks lined up before she went and called off this wedding. She needed to tell Finn her plan, so he didn't freak out if he saw her in the tabloids. She was torn from her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her.

"Hey." Finn whispered in her ear.

"Hey/" Rachel said leaning back to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked joining her on the couch.

"Just sorting out the details for next weekend's trip to Philly. Sweet Sixteen!" Rachel said laughing.

"I'm sure Beiste will let me take paid vacation but Sue may make me work during the week in return, which might suck because she's always there during the week." Finn babbled about work.

"My parent's are letting me use a suite at the hotel next to the arena." Rachel said.

"I thought you were going to deal with your parents anymore?" Finn asked upset.

"Finn, you can't expect me to stop talking to my parents. Its a hard habit to break. But regardless I want to talk to you about something." Rachel said in a nervous voice.

"I knew it, your not gonna leave Jesse." Finn said standing up and walking off.

"No! You haven't even heard what I have said yet." Rachel frowned. "Please listen before breaking out the big guns to yell at me." Finn crossed his arms and sat down.

"You have two minutes." Finn murmured.

"I don't want to marry Jesse. After everything that happened last night you of all people should know that." Rachel said nervously. "But telling my family I'm up and leaving is no picnic. They would hunt me down. Not only that, I need some means to support myself. I took some tutoring job for some credit towards my diploma and I want to graduate before they cut me off. Is that selfish of me?" Rachel asked looking as if she was going to cry. Finn may have been steaming with anger but felt bad for making her upset.

"No, it's not selfish." Finn quietly said.

"It's easy for you to say. You have a life established here. You saved to move here. I have never had a job as bad as that sounds. I have credit cards and expense accounts and a trust fund to last me until I die." Rachel felt like major crap telling Finn, the guy who wasn't materialistic at all. "I don't even have money myself saved up . I have this idea in my head that I'm gonna graduate and get a job on my own. I have two and a half month left of school. Two months until I'm free."

"To marry Jesse." Finn spit out.

"I don't want to marry him! I don't want to have this life anymore. I can't make a living with where I am at now though. I have completely no job experience, at least once I graduate I have a diploma under my belt." Rachel said with a huff of breath. She brought her breathing down to a calming breath and looked at Finn.

"Listen, I understand that you have had it easy your entire life, and I'm not faulting you for that." Finn said looking at her.

"I feel like a spoiled brat." Rachel frowned. "They keep saying that once I graduate I can dive into the wedding, but little do they know, I'm running from this mess and I'm never looking back." Rachel actually sounded serious this time.

"Are you going to run away from me?" Finn asked his arms still crossed.

"I would run to you." Rachel had a small smile.

"How would I know you wouldn't run right back to your dad's checkbook." Finn said sounding like a asshole.

"Finn, please understand it's not easy." Rachel understood his frustration with her.

"You really think that in two months you'll be able to walk away from everything?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I don't want to marry Jesse. I want my own life. I want you." Rachel said for once standing her own ground.

"Two and a half months of fake dinners with family and Jesse, of him trying to..." Finn faded off upset.

"He never touches me. I never let him." Rachel was asking a lot from Finn, she knew she was.

"Your asking me to be okay with you being engaged to Jesse until you graduate?" Finn looked pissed.

"I am not really engaged to him. Your almost as bad as the press." Rachel said crossing her arms now.

"Your parents are planning you wedding. So, someone's engaged." Finn said making a point.

"Jesse is, to himself." Rachel gawked.

"I never met or seen this guy but he seems like a complete jackass." Finn said in a laughing tone.

"He is." Rachel smiled softly.

"Listen Rach, I believe with everything, I just don't wanna share you with him." Finn pulled her arms out of being crossed and held her hands. "I thought you were my girlfriend?"

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Isn't that want you are?" Finn said in a semi-serious tone. Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Okay two and a half months. To graduate and call this thing off." Finn was taking a big leap of faith but he was falling for this girl and didn't want to let her go, he wanted to fight for her.

"I will do it Finn, I promise." Rachel put her head in his chest and could feel part of the weight of the world off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Rachel had spent Sunday night with Finn. She couldn't get home. The cab services couldn't get out, the sidewalks weren't shoveled so she couldn't walk to the subway, and she knew the buses weren't running. Classes were canceled for Monday and Tuesday and Finn was forced not to walked all the way to the Met not to work. Puck seemed completely fine with not having to work. Rachel and Finn spent at least two days together laughing, teaching Rachel how to cook, having sex multiple times, and just enjoying each others company. Tuesday morning came and the streets were partially plowed enough to get to the subways. Finn loaned her a pair of long comfy sweats, a long sleeve shirt, and a extra jacket he had due to her clothes weren't suitable for a snowstorm. Finn and Rachel walked into the freezing cold towards the subway station.<p>

"Man, even threw these clothes it's still freezing." Rachel clutched the fleece plaid jacket Finn let her use. Finn pulled her close as they continued to walk.

"We're close." Finn wore jeans with what were like hiking boots and a polo underneath his winter jacket. Rachel felt extremely under dressed. They took the stairs down to the subway and Rachel paid their tolls. There were a few people, but she knew that it would be to cold for people to stand and wait for a train. Rachel wouldn't do it if she had a choice.

"This would suck to have to stand down here in the cold everyday." Rachel said.

"I do it everyday but sometimes it's not this cold." Finn added hearing the train in the distance. Rachel smiled and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. The train pulled up to a halting stop in front of them and the door's flew open. She edged in and took a seat and Finn's followed. The subway started to move and Rachel felt extremely nervous.

"Does it always go this fast?" Rachel was gripping the edge of the seat.

"This is your first time on the subway huh? Finn asked.

"You could say that." Rachel nervously was toggling back and forth. The train slowed to a stop and let more passengers in and then started back into the speed again. "I usually have a car drive me across the city."

"It's always good to try something new." Finn put his arms around her to calm her down. After about a twenty minute ride and switching a few trains, Rachel and Finn walked a few blocks to her dorm. When they got her to the building, the both of them walked upstairs and Rachel unlocked her door finding Tina sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey." She said before seeing Finn. "Oh, hi again."

"Hey, Tina right?" Finn asked as Tina nodded and smiled toward him.

"It's freezing out." Rachel said sliding off the oversized jacket. Finn didn't know if he should stay or go.

"I was headed to the dining hall downstairs, do you and Finn wanna join me and a few people for Chili night?" Tina asked. Rachel looked at Finn who in returned looked at her. As much as he loved chili, he knew Rachel didn't want to go.

"That's okay. I'm quite tired and Finn is only staying for a few minutes, go ahead." Rachel said as Finn moved from the door to let Tina out. She closed the door behind her and Finn took off his jacket. Taking off his boots making sure snow didn't track in, he sat next to Rachel who seemed to be enjoying wearing his clothes.

"I'm assuming I won't see you until Friday?" Finn asked Rachel. She looked up and pouted.

"Unfortunately, I have this tutoring thing this week." Rachel said thinking to her meeting session on Thursday.

"Oh well, it's okay. We are much pretty much spending the entire weekend together." Finn added making Rachel smirk.

"You can spend the night her Friday night. We're taking the train down early Saturday and Tina is actually leaving Friday night to see mike." Rachel said as she eye his body already wanting more.

"Well, I work until two in the morning Friday night, but after I can shack up here." Finn said smiling. Rachel had been extremely sweet to him. She bought him the train ticket after he said no five million times and said not to worry about anything, she would cover it. Finn felt bad because he was the boyfriend, she was the girlfriend,he wanted to pay. But Rachel made it a strong point that she would pay and he didn't want to fight it.

"Well, maybe I can stop in for a little bit and grab a drink." Rachel added making Finn's eyebrow's arch.

"Of course you would say that." Finn laughed.

"Hey, I've been a very good girl, not a bad girl like the Paparazzi wants." Rachel laughed.

"Well, I beg to differ on the naughty bad girl part." Finn laughed kissing her.

"That is just our little secret." Rachel said whispering against his lips. After spending two full days with Finn, she had became completely comfortable being around him. She honestly didn't want him to leave but she knew he had to work in the morning and she had class.

"Well, I should get going, I have a long and boring train ride back to Brooklyn." Finn said making Rachel laugh.

"I'll miss you. I know that." Rachel was happy she had someone to lean on. She hoped Friday would zoom by.

* * *

><p>Finn clocked in at work by eight Thursday morning and was paired up with Jacob for floor monitoring through out the day. He was very careful to speak around Jacob, not only was he a gossip girl, he liked to ruin people's lives.<p>

"So, that's when I wrote about how big her butt was." Jacob said talking about his all Jewish Celebrity blog. Finn got rather annoyed with his voice. "Do you think Kim Kardashin is hot?"

"Dude, do you ever stop talking about celebrities?" Finn asked.

"It's my life. I wanna be the next Perez Hilton." Jacob said smiling. Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Well my blog update tomorrow is about my little Jewish star Rachel Berry." He had stars in his eyes. Finn's eyes popped open.

"Why?" Finn asked curiously.

"I worship her. She's perfect." Jacob drooled like a dog would over a bone. "I have a picture in my pocket of her."

"Dude, that's super creepy." Finn said seeing him pull out a candid shot of her. He wanted to grab it and tear it up.

"I'm writing a blog professing my love for her." Jacob leaned against the wall fanning himself.

"Dude, you need to get a life, Rachel Berry will not even respond to you." Finn said sounding like a asshole, but kind of needed to protect Rachel.

"As much as I hate to think it, your probably right. I have sent her a pair of my boxers five times but it always gets returned. I need to get laid." Jacob said flicking his flashlight on and off.

"TMI dude." Finn didn't enjoy spending the day with Jewfro creepo. He was focused on everything else. Mr. Schuester called Wednesday to tell him the independent study was set up for Thursday. He gave him a cubicle number and his mentor would have his study guide. He was then going to surprise Rachel and take her out to eat before his shift at Bliss.

"Wanna hang after work? My mom just texted me saying my new light sabers were delivered." Jacob said with a toothy grin.

"Sorry I can't. I have class after work." Finn said liking the sound of it.

"Class, where at?" Jacob asked.

"NYU, independent study with my tutor." Finn said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"If she's hot, give her my number." Finn ignored his comment and hoped the day wouldn't completely be like this, but he felt like it was going to. He texted Rachel at lunch saying he missed her and he hoped she was having a good day. After an agonizing afternoon with Jewfro, Finn punched the time clock and headed to NYU hoping that he would get there before his tutor so he could look at music books.

He got to the library at about forty-five and went to the cubicle that Mr. Schuester told him to go to. It was a small work area that looked like a corporate entry-level workers desk. No one was there yet so he must have made good time. He took off his jacket after placing his messenger bag on the oak desk. He wondered who was teaching him. Mr. Schue didn't give him a name, but he assumed that it was someone who knew what they were doing if they were a honor student. He sat waiting for a moment before moving to the book shelf next to him which happened to be filled with music biographies. There were a few leather bound books on Mozart and Beethoven, nothing that interested him at all. He found a few books written about 80's and 90's classic rock which he pulled from the shelf and lugged back to the small desk area as he waited for his tutor. He put his nose in the book and lost touch with the world after a few minutes. He didn't even notice the short figure standing over him.

"Finn?"

* * *

><p>He was sitting in the same area that her student was suppose to be in, reading a book called 'A Prospectus into Classic Rock of the 80's and 90's'. She had no clue why he was there but she didn't mind it one bit. She tugged at her clothes knowing that she wasn't dressed in what she wanted to be in, in front of Finn. She wore a pair of black track pants and a matching zip up hoodie with a pair of her Nike shocks.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn asked smiling as he stood up and kissed her.

"I have a mentoring session for a music independent study class. What are you doing here?" Rachel was completely clueless to the situation.

"Well, Mr. Schuester, he's a professor here, and I go back years and he enrolled me into the program. I was gonna tell you once I had my first session." Finn understood or at least he thought he did.

"Schuester, he is my music and theory teacher." Rachel looked at him and then the idea clicked. "Your the student I'm mentoring? How lucky am I?" Rachel put her handbag down and leaned in to hug him. Her week was getting better and better.

"Well, he didn't tell me who was tutoring me but he did say you were a genius." Finn smiled as they both took a seat.

"But you do realize it's going to be really hard for me to teach you right?' Rachel said feeling the urge to make out with him then and there.

"Somehow I think we'll get through it." Finn said pulling out a notebook knowing he has to study something.

"I knew you played music but didn't expect you to want to study it." Rachel said pulling a folder out of her backpack. She wrote Finn's name on it in her girly handwriting and placed gold stars on it before handing it to him. "This is the syllabus and worksheets we will be using so make sure you don't lose it." Finn smiled as he knew she was trying to stay serious.

"Is there a way to get extra credit?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, if there is any I will let you know." Rachel leaned over whispering in his ear. Finn kissed her neck slightly before pulling away.

"Okay, we actually need to work. I have to work at Bliss at seven-thirty." Finn didn't want to stop but even he was never going to get through the afternoon he needed to concentrate. Rachel pointed out some things to him about the course material and wrote a few things down as the two got situated with working with each other. Finn tried his hardest to think but her perfume was intoxicating. She was beautiful in every action she did. The way her fingers touched her papers, the way she put her pen to her lips when she was thinking of what to write, and even the grin she got when she felt accomplishment.

"Have you liked music all your life?" Rachel asked as he scanned the book in front of him.

"Well mostly yes. When I was little, my mom and I spent our weekends at my Aunt Charlotte's pool and her ex-husband had an underground rock band who only played 80's and 90's rock, so I grew up with them playing for the family every Saturday night during the summer." Finn said thinking back fondly. He hadn't told Rachel much about his first year in New York and until they were both comfortable with each other, there was to much he would need to explain.

"It must be nice to have family times like that. For me, my family didn't have time for music. The only time they listened to me sing or piano was when the press was around." Rachel frowned.

"I'm sure you play piano like a angel and sing just as beautifully." Finn smiled.

"When we have the chance I'll show you." Rachel said trying to be optimistic. Rachel finished up everything she had to show him and slowly started gathering her things.

"So, we meet again here same time next week right?" Finn was extremely excited. He was happy that he was able to spend two hours in a cubicle in a dark library with her. He just wished she would dress up as a school girl.

"Yes, until May." Rachel stood up and stretched. She was being very professional. He knew it wouldn't last long.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Finn hoped she said yes.

"I wish I could but Tina's leaving earlier then expected, tonight and I have to meet up with her to get our tickets and stuff for this weekend." Rachel smiled. She was so excited for the weekend.

"Okay, well, I'm working tonight and tomorrow. Did you want me to call you before I come over tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm staying into pack so I'll just be hanging around." Rachel said. Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel's lips before pulling away and walking off leaving Rachel swooning. After a few moments of satisfaction, Rachel walked back to her dorm room frazzled. She unlocked the door seeing Tina putting things in a duffel bag.

"Hey, I was hoping you would be back before I left." Tina pulled out a folder for Rachel. "In there are your tickets for the games as well as Mike's schedule so you know where to find me."

"Thanks. Your really sweet for doing this." Rachel greatly appericated this.

"As long as you don't bring Jesse, I'm happy to do it." Tina laughed.

"Jesse doesn't like sports, he thinks its barbaric."

"Yeah well Jesse doesn't know anything about anything." Tina laughed.

"I'm not marrying him." Rachel said quietly to Tina.

"Yeah, I figured, what's new?" Tina said not shocked.

"I'm giving up everything Tina." Rachel was nervous none the less. Tina sat next to her and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Rachel just smiled at her. It was such a surprise how people could literally forgive everything you ever said about them and care. She was horrible to Tina, and never thought none the less that he would ever reach out to her.

"And Finn, Brit, Mercedes, and I will help you through it." Tina smiled. Rachel felt extremely cared for.

* * *

><p>Finn finally got to Rachel's dorm at about four in the morning, once he got there, she was already tacked in bed. He felt bad for waking her, but she seemed eager to see him so he didn't feel quite as bad. Rachel opened her door and let Finn into the lightly dimmed room. Her bed looked slept in and she had the flat screen on which was airing really bad episodes of Jersey Shore. Rachel was wearing a light purple nightgown that stopped about mid-thigh and had elbow long sleeves. Her hair was in a ponytail and was half asleep.<p>

"Sorry I'm really late." Finn said putting his bag on Tina's bed.

"Its okay." Rachel said with a yawn. "I figured that you would be pretty late. It's Friday."

"Go back to bed, I feel bad for waking you up." Finn said.

"Oh no, I was just dozing on and off while watching Jersey Shore. They had a marathon on but it's all cheap laughs." Rachel smiled softly.

"I have seen like one episode that Puck made me watch. He would take their phrases and try to use them on girls at the club. He ended up getting socked a couple of times." Finn sat down on her bed nervously. He had never really stayed at a girl's place overnight. Granted he had a few one night stands but he always skipped out before they woke up.

"You can get comfortable, I know it'll probably take a few minutes to settle in." Rachel smiled at him. Finn took off his Nike's and pulled off his hoodie revealing a Reds shirt. Finn unbuckled his pants sliding them off revealing a pair of green boxer shorts. He went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of sleep pants. Rachel cleared her throat and smiled.

"Like the view?" Finn asked.

"Of course, forget the pants." Rachel laughed as he put the pants back into his bag. He took off his socks and Rachel gestured for him to crawl into bed with her. He slid into the silky smooth sheets and cuddled next to Rachel's warm body. He put his arms around her like he was fitting into a mold. A smiled crept across Rachel's lips as she felt like she was finally fitting in somewhere. And that somewhere was in Finn's arms.

"I'm sorry I take up so much room." Finn whispered into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel cuddled closer to him. "You are my big cuddly teddy bear." Finn smiled as Rachel reached over and turn off her TV with her remote. She put it down and then leaned back and rested her head on Finn's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he kissed her neck softly.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Finn said.

"I love it when you say that." Rachel quietly said.

"Well I speak nothing but the truth." Rachel smiled and laughed a little.

"Well you are incredibly handsome." Rachel smiled cutely as his hands moved up her body. She moved her body in closer to him.

"Do you think I'm smart?" Finn asked. Rachel moved her head and looked at him.

"Of course you are!" Rachel said partially upset. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well sometimes I feel dumb like a big stupid Frankenstein." Finn frowned.

"No, Finn, your not a Frankenstein. Your like the professor who made Frankenstein." Rachel smiled. He put his lips against hers and parted them with his tongue as they fiery dance. Finn's hands caressed the sides of her legs as he moved them up to feel her silky smooth underwear underneath her nightgown. Rachel pulled her lips away from his as her head fell back in pleasure. She parted her legs a little as Finn's hands danced on the inside of her thighs. Finn moved his hands to the fabric of her panties and could feel her wetness soaking through them.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to touch you all nice. I had to take three breaks at work today." Finn said whispering in her ear. Rachel grinned as she started kissing his neck.

"And why is that Mr. Hudson?" Rachel said feeling his fingers move to her wet spot making his last name come out in a moan.

"Because, I was thinking about this all night." Finn said as he moved her panties back and stroked her tender spot gently. Rachel let out small moans as he felt her get wetter and wetter with each second. He pushed his fingers into her as she closed her eyes. He could feel how wet she was as he moved in and out, her body moving in pleasure underneath him.

"Finn..." She whimpered as she pulled his fingers out of her. She moved his hand to her lips and sucked his fingers making him grow in the paper thin boxers he was wearing. When she was done with his fingers, he moved his hand up her nightgown and slowly started massaging her breasts feeling her nipples getting hard with every touch he made. Within moments, she had torn off her nightgown and was laying there in just her silk pink panties. Finn's mouth drooled at the sight of her as he moved his mouth to her nipples and slowly sucked on them. Rachel moved underneath his touch as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. She whimpered loudly as he moved his fingers back down to her gentle spot and fingered her hand wanting to make love to her so badly. She moved her body in rhythm with Finn's fingers as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Finn could feel himself extremely hard in his boxers so as he continued to finger her, he pulled his mouth away from her breast and moved his lips to hers kissing her before whispering in her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Finn said talking dirty to her. She bit her lip and nodded as she reached her hands down and pulled his cock out of his boxers stroking it with her hand.

"But not before I take care of you." Rachel moved her body down Finn's as he laid back on her big comfy bed. She moved her hands down his chest before taking him in her mouth. His head fell back into pleasure as her lips moved up and down on him. He gripped her head and pushed himself into the back of her throat making her choke for a moment before she pulled back and smiled. She loved pleasing him. The look on his face as she moved her tongue over the head of his cock, he looked like he was over the moon. Finn was so wrapped up in the excitement that he lifted Rachel up and placed her in his lap and kissed her before moving her panties aside and pushing himself into her.

"Oh my god your so tight." Finn moved into her neck and she screamed out in pleasure. Her body was about to experience the climax that she wanted as she bounced up and down on him.

"Harder..." She grunted and her grabbed her hips and helped her bounce. Rachel moved her back into a arch as he hit her sweet spot and she moaned so loud her dorm could have heard her but she didn't care. "It feels so good." Rachel whimpered as Finn continued to pump in and out of her feeding his own pleasure.

"Rach..." He said feeling her wetness slid up and down on him. She kissed his earlobe and whispered softly to him.

"Give it to me Finn..." She want to feel how warm he was.

"But, no...condom..." Finn said during breathes.

"It's okay, we are covered." Rachel said meaning she was on the pill. He pumped harder and harder before releasing himself inside her. She leaned against his chest and smiled as the warmness filled her.

"Oh baby!" Finn let out with a last moan before the both of them fell back on the bed. Rachel smiled and kissed his lets as she pulled the covers over them. He kept himself inside her as she closed her eyes.

"I missed you all day." Rachel said quietly. Finn looked down at her and he knew he was in heaven. He was in love with her. He needed to tell her.

"I love you Rachel." Finn said hoping he didn't scare her. She looked up at him and smiled kissing his lips.

"I love you too." Rachel slowly said before the two drifted off to sleep knowing that the morning would be early but worth it after this night. Finn knew he loved her and he wouldn't let some stupid wedding or even a trust fund come between them. Hell, it was starting to become a bad romance with the drama and lies, but he didn't care. He loved her and that is all that matter. He wants her bad romance.

* * *

><p>**Next up will be their trip to Philadelphia with a lot of things happening I will find a way to update on vacation.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Starstruck

A/n: Updating after about a month. Sorry about the wait but I am now having to hand write the story then type it up so its a big mess. Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
>Would you make me number one on your playlist<br>Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
>Wanna smack it back and forth back and forth uhuh<br>Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
>Run it back with original flavour<br>Put the __brake down first  
>the chorus to the verse (reverse?)<em>

_Starstruck,_  
><em>baby could you blow my heart up?<em>  
><em>(and so what)<em>  
><em>Starstruck,<em>  
><em>baby could you blow my heart up?<em>  
><em>(and so what)<em>  
><em>Starstruck,<em>  
><em>baby could you blow my heart up?<em>  
><em>(and so what)<em>  
><em>Starstruck,<em>  
><em>baby could you blow my heart up?<em>  
><em>(and so what)<em>

Chapter 5: Starstruck

Finn and Rachel had gotten to the train station in a panic rush. They almost overslept but luckily Rachel had set her alarm clock and her cellphone to wake the two of them. They spent most of the train ride down to Philadelphia talking, laughing, and even studying. Finn was already excited to meet the Villanova players but even more excited to get out of New York to spend all his free time with Rachel and she was just as excited. She had enough drama to last her a lifetime. It was just her, Finn, and her friends relaxing and having fun.

"Have you been to Philadelphia before?" Rachel asked Finn who was staring out the window.

"Passed through once but never explored the city." Finn smiled softly. "I bet you've seen loads of places."

"Being raised in a hotel company, yes I have." Rachel frowned a little because even though she has traveled, she never really lived.

"Before I was born my Dad and Mom spent their honeymoon there. My Dad was shipped off two weeks after that, so my Mom holds Philadelphia close to her heart." Finn half grinned and Rachel smiled back.

"Your family lives in Ohio, I remember that." Rachel said.

"Lima, Ohio. My Mom and step-dad Burt." Finn talked to her knowing that he only spoke a little about his family. "I grew up my younger years without a Dad so Burt raised me threw high school."

"I never knew my mother." Rachel spit out.

"Really?" Finn asked hoping that she would open up to him.

"Technically she was paid to have me." Rachel's voice was unpleasant. "I met her once when I was fifteen. Jesse and I were rummaging threw the attic at my Dads' old house, we were looking for antique jewels and we came across some photos and tapes in a box. Of course I had no clue who she is or was so when I saw a bunch of letters addressed to my Dad's I got curious and read them." Rachel was very quiet for a moment.

"What did the letters say?" Finn asked nervously breaking the silence.

"They were written by her when she was pregnant with me in her. That she couldn't wait until I was born so she could pass me off to Dad and Daddy. I asked my Dad's how they met and they wouldn't even speak of her. All they said was that I was a gift from God and that's all that matters." Rachel looked like she was going to cry. Finn moved across the small compartment and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Finn held her.

"But I was persistent to meet her. I had to sneak around my Dad's and found out her name and address so I could meet her. Shelby Corcoran, that's her name. She is a director on Broadway. I asked Jesse to come with me to meet her and when I did meet her, she treated me like a virus the she thought she got rid of years ago." Rachel sobbed a little.

"I know her." Finn said cold faced. "She became part owner in one of the exhibits that we have at the Met. She thought she ran the museum. Telling everyone what to do."

"Jesse sympathized with her." Rachel frowned. "That is one reason I hate him."

"You are not a virus. You are a beautiful woman who doesn't need anyone to support her." Finn said making her smile. "Besides, you have so many people in your life who care."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled as she leaned in and hugged him tighter.

"Has Jesse tried to bother you?" Finn asked curiously.

"He calls me annoyingly talking about his life." Rachel said. "Like I care."

"What does he do for a living?" Finn asked.

"He's a trust fund baby." Rachel laughed. "He helps his Dad part time with the hotel and goes to school at UCLA."

"Ah, he lives in LA?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm a bum for living in a dorm." Rachel chuckled.

"Let me guess, he has a loft apartment of Wilshire Boulevard?"

"How did you know?" Rachel asked surprisingly.

"Lucky guess?" Finn said sarcastically.

"Next stop Princeton." The attendant said pulling away from the conversation.

"I can't wait until we get to Philly. I want a cheese steak so bad." Finn laughed.

"Of course you do." Rachel added.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel barely had enough time to check in before they had to head to the arena. Finn didn't want to miss anymore action. Rachel had phoned Tina who was going to meet the two of them in the stands. She was with Mike all night so she probably wanted to sleep in. The arena was packing up fast, she didn't realize how many basketball fans there were until she saw the arena. She never really followed sports considering Jesse was a musically inclined man. She only knew that Tina's boyfriend was the big man on campus.<p>

They had floor side seats which made Finn super excited. They had seats right next to Villanova's bench which made him smile even more. The excitement in the air was high as Rachel saw Tina heading their way wearing a Villanova zip up hoodie, skinny jeans, and Nike shoes, her hair was in a ponytail. Her face was painted with Villanova colors.

"You went all out." Rachel said taking off her poncho style coat. Underneath was a silky blue top and tight black leggings with heeled black boots.

"I see you didn't." Tina said shaking her pom pom.

"I wanted to be stylish, this may be televised." Rachel laughed.

"It is televised." Tina added. "Hey Finn! I like your team spirit." Finn stood up next to Rachel decked out in Villanova gear.

"Well, I tried to tell her that I wouldn't wear heels but she said she wanted to look _stylish_." Finn laughed using finger quotes for the word stylish. Rachel frowned and sat down.

"Well it's fine." Tina laughed sitting on the edge of her seat. She was staring at the entrance from the locker room hoping that the team would rush out soon.

"Brittany wanted me to get Artie's number. She said she wanted to see him again." Rachel said aloud to Tina.

"Who's Artie?" Finn inquired seeing Tina turn her head towards a guy who was rolling towards them in a wheelchair.

"That's Artie." Tina said waving him over. He was wearing a Villanova jersey and sweatpants with Villanova school issued Nike's.

"Hey y'all" Artie said in his somewhat gangster voice.

"Hey Artie, I see your still alive." Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah well, you know how I do." Artie laughed. He looked over toward Finn who was slightly clueless from the situation. "Who's Frankenteen?"

"This is my boyfriend Finn." Rachel said aloud for the first time.

"I thought Jesse was forcing you into marriage?" Artie asked like a smart ass.

"Has everyone met this Jesse guy but me?" Finn said annoyed. He wanted to find out why he was such a ass.

"Your lucky you've never met him. He is the worst kind of person." Tina said.

"He is full of himself." Rachel added.

"Which is shit right?" Finn asked making Artie laugh.

"You would think that's all he's filled with." Artie added as the crowd started cheering loudly. Villanova players ran out of the locker room and onto the floor throwing basketballs around. The other team, San Diego State, were also filing out stretching. Mike ran by blowing Tina a kiss as he grabbed the ball showing off to the crowd. Rachel seemed somewhat bored with the whole program in front of her, but at least she wasn't with Jesse being bored. Artie and Tina were deep in conversation about the soon to be started game and Finn was amazed by the sports in front of him.

"So how do you like Philly so far?" Rachel asked wondering.

"It's amazing, the sports, the cheese steaks." Finn laughed.

"You haven't even had one yet." Rachel laughed hugging him.

"Thank you for inviting me." Finn said softly.

"Of course, besides, you are gonna help me figure out what's going on when I can't follow the game." Rachel added making a very good point.

"True, maybe you'll catch on by the end of the tournament." Finn said smiling.

"Do you want me to go grab some food while you watch?" Rachel asked reaching for her purse.

"Let me, I feel bad for being a lazy bum." Finn said frowning.

"No! It's okay, go ahead and watch the game. I'll get you a greasy cheese steak and a beer. Do you guys want anything?" Rachel asked Artie and Tina.

"No thanks. I'm saving up for the after party." Artie said watching practice lay ups.

"I could take a soda." Tina smiled. Rachel moved up the stairs and made her way to the concession stand. She saw a whole bunch of basketball fans in front of her and she waited patiently. She really enjoyed spending time with Finn, he understood her. Jesse would never understand her. He would think this is all juvenile. The line moved a little faster as Rachel stared at the signs trying to decide what she wanted. She heard her cellphone ring in her pocket and as she pulled it out she saw Jesse's name pop up. She rolled her eyes and pressed ignore. As she waited for the line to move, she heard another ring and pulled it out again to find Jesse calling her. She wanted to ignore his call again but knew if she did, he would continue to call her. She pressed the answer button and put it to her ear.

"What do you need Jesse?" Rachel asked in a crude tone.

"Do you like fuchsia or periwinkle?" Jesse asked.

"Why?"

"Samone and I are at this really cute bridesmaid shop in Malibu and we are deciding on the color. Which one do you like more?" Jesse asked. Rachel felt everything start to fall apart. He was already planning and she wasn't going to marry him.

"I really don't like either. They are both dreadful." Rachel put in her to make him mad.

"Let me put it this way, what color would make Tina look uglier? I know she'll be a bridesmaid." Jesse snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny Jesse. I'm in the middle of something." Rachel said moving up in the line.

"Your Dad said you were in Philadelphia this weekend. Who are you with?" Jesse asked curiously making Rachel nervous.

"Just Tina." Rachel lied.

"Really?" Jesse added.

"What are you trying to say Jesse?" Rachel was now at the front of the line as a big male greasy guy stood there waiting for her order.

"Are you gonna order sweetheart?" He said looking her up and down. She felt disgusted and wanted to move.

"I need a cheese steak, two glasses of beer, and a coke." Rachel said automatically knowing Jesse would ask her about the stuff she was buying.

"Seriously Rachel, don't mess with my head." Jesse said. Rachel rolled her eyes as she handed the cashier her credit card.

"Jesse, I really don't have time for this. Tina is downstairs with Artie waiting for me. Stop being paranoid." Rachel said as she waited for her food.

"Rachel have you stop reading the tabloids?" Jesse asked.

"I never read them. Its a bunch of bullshit. They once said your hair was a wig made from a yeti's pubic hair." Rachel laughed to herself. Jesse didn't think it was funny.

"Are you seeing someone?" He asked in a stern voice.

"What?" Where was he getting his information from?

"Star Magazine said you had a guy on the side. Some nobody. Is it true?" Jesse was talking in a serious. In Rachel's mind all she thought was 'TWO MONTHS'.

"No Jesse. Star has nothing on me okay?" Rachel hoped he believed her. Jesse was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I hope not. Listen, Samone and I have lunch reservations at The Ivy. So I must got. Enjoy your trip." And with that Jesse hung up. Rachel silently placed her phone in her pocket and grabbed all her food. For once in her life, she felt bad for Jesse. She lied to him. Of course he deserved it, but she felt guilty. She slowly made her way down to their seats and the basketball game was underway. She handed everyone what they wanted and downed her beer in guilt. The game ended in a record one hour and forty five minutes. Villanova beat San Diego State University by a score of 120-50. Artie jetted back to the locker room and Tina, Rachel and Finn headed back to the hotel before Villanova's celebration party. Rachel had been in a bad mood since Jesse's phone call and she didn't want it to show through but it must have because Finn kept asking her if she was okay. She reassured him she was fine. Finn on the other hand was completely worried about her. Tina parted ways with the couple giving them the address to the party. Rachel and Finn got quiet as they entered the suite.

"Rach, is everything okay?" Finn asked as she sat quietly on the sofa.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." Rachel tried to move topics. He sat next to her quietly and didn't say word. "Finn, should I feel bad, for lying to Jesse?" Finn looked at her before pulling her into his arms.

"Is that why your upset?" Finn asked worried about her.

"I am not a girl who cheats but I keep telling myself that I'm not his girlfriend, fiance, or anything. So why do I feel bad?" Rachel asked quietly to herself.

"Because your human. I feel bad for putting you through this. Maybe we should cool it until May." Finn hated to say that but he didn't want her to feel this.

"But that would make me feel worst." Rachel said in a somewhat whiny tone. "I barely get by in my day without talking to you so why would I want to cool it? You make me happy." Rachel smiled at him. Finn smiled back before pulling her into a kiss. She smiled after tasting him against her.

"I'll do anything for you Rach, I would wait forever for you. And if Jesse thinks your lying, so what. He's a jackass anyways." Finn said making Rachel laugh. Rachel stood up and wiped her tears away and told Finn she was going to change for the party. She pulled out her green Gucci featheriness dress she had been dying to wear all month. The dress had a gored skirt which was made of cotton and had a white and green feather print on it. The top featured a round neck bow knot detail on the front and three button center at the back which is made of silk. Both pieces came together with the adjustable leather belt with the double G Gucci logo. She also tied it together with a pair of chocolate brown knee high leather boots. When Finn came into the bedroom he saw Rachel and made a wolf whistle making her smile.

"Is this suppose to be a dressy party?" Finn asked.

"Am I that dressy?" Rachel asked looking at herself in the mirror. "I guess I look somewhat dressy."

"It's okay. You look amazing. I was just gonna wear jeans and a button up shirt." Finn laughed pulling his clothes out of his bag. Rachel smiled at him as she grabbed her make up bag to do her eyes. Finn jumped in the shower leaving Rachel in front of the vanity. Rachel smiled knowing the fact that Finn was standing naked in the rain shower in the other room. It drove her all sorts of crazy. She just hoped the rest of the evening would be this good.

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up to the Delta Tau Delta fraternity house on the Villanova campus. Most of the basketball players were involved in the frat so they decided to throw a post-celebration party for everyone. Tina had been staying there with Mike and Artie so leave it to her to show them around. She was waiting at the door holding two glasses of beer and a smile on her face. She actually looked dolled up for the party. She was wearing a purple tea length party dress with a gray cardigan sweater covering her shoulder. Rachel thought she actually looked stylish. Mike was behind her with three other guys pulling a wagon full of kegs into the house. Finn knew it was going to be a good party. He rushed over to help the guys as Rachel made her way over to Tina who handed her a drink.<p>

"I like your dress Tina." Rachel smiled being careful not to spill on herself. "I feel better knowing I'm not the only one who dressed up."

"Mike thinks I wear jeans to much so I surprised him with a dress." Tina said leading Rachel into the house. When she stepped in, it was surprisingly clean for a frat, but she knew by the end of the night it would probably be trashed. Finn helped Mike set up the keg while the two girl's chatted about the upcoming evening. Rachel hated to say it but she was always filmed at any party whether it was at a club or at a frat house. She hoped she didn't draw attention to herself.

"What happened after the game earlier? You seemed upset." Tina asked.

"Jesse called me while I was in line at the concessions stand. He thinks I'm seeing someone else." Rachel said in a hushed tone.

"Well you kinda are." Tina laughed slightly.

"I just want to make it through the next two months as quick as possible. Then I won't have to deal with him anymore." Rachel knew that Jesse was dragging her down.

"How does Finn feel about all this?" Tina asked seeing Mike, Finn, and Artie laughing about something.

"I wouldn't say he's completely happy about it but he said he doesn't want to lose me so he is just bearing it. He is wonderful Tina, so supportive." Rachel smiled pulling at her skirt.

"Your different with him." Tina added before drinking her beer. "You are not as materialistic as you were."

"Aw, thanks." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a good thing. For once you actually see me as a human being. When Jesse use to come to town, I was nothing between the two of you and now you stick up for me. I like the new you." Tina smiled.

"I just was fed up with him. He is forcing me into marrying him. He wants this fabulous life of wealth and riches but I'm starting to not care about it anymore. Finn likes me for who I am not how much money I'm worth. Jesse is marrying me because of my name and my trust fund which I'm about to lose." Rachel said looking at her feet frowning.

"Rachel, your smart, and beautiful. Very trendy. You got the look. You can make it on your own money else where." Tina said trying to cheer her up. Rachel smiled and hugged her.

"Kegs are set up." Mike said finding his seat next to Tina. Finn made his way over to sit next to Rachel.

"What kind of music do we have tonight?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Just an Ipod until about eleven then some of the guys from my band are coming over and we are gonna play for the rest of the night." Mike said smiling.

"You have a band?" Finn asked interested.

"Yep, a few guys I went to school with started it and I play the drum horribly. I am a better dancer then a drummer." Mike said laughing.

"Well I am opposite. I am a better drummer then a dancer." Finn laughed. As the four talked, Artie cruised over with a beer in hand. They all noticed more people filing in.

"Hey hey hey." Artie said smiling.

"What's up." Mike asked.

"I just wanted to let you know there is a line halfway down the block." Artie said.

"That's because we are awesome." Mike laughed cuddling Tina.

"Well you guys pretty much dominated in the game today." Finn said now feeling comfortable around everyone.

"Well, the final four is in New York, I hope we get there." Mike added nervously.

"Well when you do we will have to all meet up for dinner." Finn said in optimism. As the evening went on, more people filed in and Finn and Rachel tried to stay close to each other so they wouldn't get lost. They found themselves dancing in one of the darker corners of the house for most of the beginning of the part of the evening.

"Do you want another beer?" Finn asked Rachel who was sitting in his lap.

"Let me sober up somewhat. I'm trying to be a good girl so I don't draw attention to myself." Rachel leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But I like it when your naughty." Finn whispered seductively in her ear. She could tell he was tipsy as well.

"Well, being naughty in the bedroom I'm all yours but do you really want me to be naughty in front of all these guys?" Rachel said making a valid point.

"Okay, point taken, but don't think you'll get away of being good girl when we get back to the hotel." Finn smiled slightly slapping her ass.

"Oh, don't worry, I have everything planned out." Rachel smiled before pulling him up off the chair as the music pulsed through the speakers around them.

"I bet you do." Finn smiled pulling her into him as a hip hop song came on and Rachel moved sensually into him. He could see her hair move around as they danced and he could see her skin glisten in the dim light of the house. He knew he was in love with her. He was in love with her. He was nervous because if he told her, he was scared of scaring her away. It hadn't been long since he met her but it felt like he knew her forever.

"Your wonderful do you know that?" Rachel asked him with a grin.

"I heard." Finn laughed as he looked over to the door seeing Mike and a bunch of guys carrying instruments into the house. He hadn't played in a band for awhile. Sue would sometimes let him play but he very rarely got fifteen minutes on the drums there. And the band he was in broke up, he missed drumming. He no longer had his drums, he had to sell them to live.

"Do you wanna go help them set up?" Rachel asked seeing his eyes light up.

"Only if you want me to." Finn asked knowing a big part of this weekend was just them being together.

"Go ahead. I'll grab Tina and we will help you to." Rachel smiled as Finn scurried downstairs. When he reached the huge basement he saw Mike setting up the drums.

"Oh hey Finn." Mike said. "Guys, this is Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend. Finn, that's Matt, Dave, Rory, and Sam." He saw the guys nod as they set up.

"So, I can't wait to see you play the drums." Finn laughed.

"He is so bad at it. Can't barely keep a beat." Matt laughed as Mike threw a drumstick at him.

"Again, I'm more of a dancer." Mike added tightening the cymbal. "They are always trying to replace me."

"With all due respect to Mike but we played a song last week that you had one not and you messed it up." Dave added strumming his guitar.

"Hey Mike, do you think I could drum tonight? I haven't played in awhile but I know some good songs." Finn said trying not to impose.

"Yeah dude, take it over." Mike gratefully handed him the sticks. "More time to dance with my lady." He saw Tina enter heading towards her. Rachel smiled at him as she found a seat on the couch closest to the band. People started heading downstairs and Finn sat down behind the drum set feeling a sense of emotion come over him. He picked up the sticks and smiled tapping them lightly at first then pounding the beat starting the song. Rachel was in complete awe. Finn was amazing. She knew he played in a band but she didn't really know how well he played. But once he got into the song, she was completely starstruck by him. With every slam of the drum, every movement he made, Rachel fell further and further in love with him. The guys even game him a singing solo which made Rachel melt in her seat. Finn was perfect. He could sing, he could play the drums, and he was unselfish. Tina handed her another beer and Mike twirled her on the dance floor as Rachel's eyes fell back to Finn.

He was in the mode playing the drums. He could see Rachel smiling at him as he played. She had the brightest look on her face. He saw Tina hand Rachel a beer and she took it drinking it. He felt like he had to protect her. He played for a good hour and a half before the band took a break. He was glad that the band took a break when they did because he saw Rachel down at least five or six beers wand he was worried that she was getting drunk. He had played off all his beer. When he came back to her, he pulled her into his arms from behind. She jumped a little before smiling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Finn said.

"Oh no, you didn't." She turned around and kissed him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Finn you are amazing on the drums." She said as she started to kiss his neck. Finn was partially caught up in the lust she was giving before he pulled her away.

"Baby calm down, save it for later." Finn said smiling. Rachel kissed his lips before pulling herself away.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Rachel said starting to pull him toward the door.

"Well, Mike needs to me to play a little more, do you mind hanging with Artie and Tina until I'm done?" Finn asked pulling the drumsticks out of his back pocket. Rachel was drunk, no doubt about that, and she should be supportive of his music, but he had just played for two hours and she wanted to dance with him. Rachel nodded quietly and headed back to the couch, not before grabbing another beer. She was upset. She shouldn't be but she was. The group got together and began playing again. Finn was so happy to be drumming again. The beats, the rhythm, everything was exactly how it was. His life was normal as of right now. About twenty minutes into drumming, Finn looked over to the couch to smiled at Rachel but he didn't see her. He searched the room but couldn't find her. He saw Tina and Mike dancing and Artie hitting on some chick. He couldn't bail on the band, so he kept playing. He hoped Rachel didn't stray to far.

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself sitting on the stoop outside of the frat house. She had just finished off one beer and started another. She was drunk. She told herself that she wouldn't drink this much,but some how slipped into despair. She usually did this when she was depressed. As she sipped her beer, she could hear people shuffle around her. A few girls were mooning over her boots as she tried to shoo them away. She was cold, no doubt, she was sitting in twenty degree weather and didn't care. She saw cars starting to pack the street as they pulled out cameras from their trucks. She found herself standing up and fumbling up the stairs. She entered the house again finding the upstairs completely empty. Everyone was downstairs with the band. Rachel couldn't figure out if the cameras were there for Villanova's basketball team or for her. Rachel saw more people enter the house but this time they stayed upstairs in the kitchen. Rachel was starting to get paranoid as she slowly made her way down the hall drunkenly almost falling. She grabbed the railing on the hallway staircase to catch herself.<p>

"Are you okay?" Some girl said trying to hold her up. IF this paparazzi was for her, she had to find a safe place to hide until they left.

"Yeah, fine." Rachel slurred searching for the bathroom. She could hear a commotion behind and heard some one scream 'She's over here! She's drunk!' Rachel found the closest bathroom and locked herself in. How is it that they found her every time she was drinking? Rachel fell in front of the door and started to cry. She could hear the click of cameras outside the door and the yells picking up.

"Rachel is it true you have a boy toy on the side?" One person screamed.

"Give us a crotch shot Berry!" another yelled out. Rachel could barely hold her breath. She couldn't stand this. She should have left. She knew as soon as she sat on that stoop that she was being watched. She sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom hearing people trying to get her attention. She cried silently hoping no one heard her.

"Leave me alone." Rachel said through her tears. She hoped Finn would stay away from this mess. She grabbed her phone texting Tina hoping she would respond.

_Locked in the bathroom! Cameramen all over! Help!-R_

"Rachel Berry, Farrah Montell, In Touch Magazine, we would really like a interview with you." The woman said in a slightly harsh tone. Rachel felt like a coward hiding in a enclosed spot, but what was she suppose to do? "Some of the rumors I had heard about have got to be faked like a boy toy. We all know you love Jesse, but I just want to let you that if there is something going on on the side, we will find out, hey, maybe we already have. I left you a little gift in your suite. Please respond as soon as possible before it gets worst." Rachel had heard about this for the third time today. Who was putting out all this information about her and Finn. She wanted to attack these people but she knew she couldn't have a Britney moment. She looked at her phone seeing Tina texted her back.

_Stuck downstairs, people are blocking the stairwell.-T_

Rachel put her phone in her lap and brought her hands to her face wiping her tears. She knew this would be all over the internet by morning whether she liked it or not. She was going to have to face them regardless. She found herself standing up, going to the mirror to fix her make up, and grabbing her phone again. She texted Tina.

_I'm going to face them to get you guys out. I'll just walk up the road and grab a can to the hotel. Meet me there.- R_

Rachel knew that it was time to sober up and act like a big girl. As she reached for the door knob she heard her phone beep again. She pulled it up seeing a text from Finn.

_Rach, don't go out there for us. Stay in there as long as possible. We will come and get you. Mike already called the cops.- F_

Rachel looked up and then texted back.

_I don't want any of you involved. Let me do this.- R_

She pushed her phone into her purse, looked at herself one more time before going to the door again. She questioned her sobriety right now. She felt sober, she could see straight, partially walk a straight line, but she was still tipsy. She also questioned if she was doing the right thing. She would keep Finn from the public eye, as well as Tina and Mike. Jesse wouldn't see him and sure she would get bitched at by her dad's but Finn and her friends would be safe. She didn't waste another minute thinking about it. She opened the door and was flashed by a bunch of camera flashes.

* * *

><p>Finn sat downstairs on the couch as people pushed their way upstairs to check the commotion but they were not having any luck getting up there. Tina and Mike were trying to defuse the situation but it just made it worst. He felt like this was all his fault. He was caught up into music and drumming and he didn't realize Rachel needed him. Tina came back over to Finn pulling him from his thoughts.<p>

"It seems like people are clearing out. I seriously hope Rachel listened to you. Because she seriously never listens to me." Tina said pulling Finn to his feet. The stairwell was clearing but he had texted Rachel five times in the last fifteen minutes and got nothing. Mike, Tina, and Finn climbed the steps and found the cops clearing out the house.

"Are you the party host?" The tall, Hispanic cop came up to Mike.

"Well, I'm in the frat who owns the house, and yes I organized the party." Mike said as Tina and Finn stood behind him.

"Do you have your ID on you?" the cop asked. Mike pulled out his wallet giving him his ID. "We saw the disturbance as we were heading in, a Miss Rachel Berry was at the center of it."

"Rachel? Is she okay?" Finn asked the officer.

"She jumped in a cab carefully but we are having trouble getting rid of a few of the cameramen so just let you know if you are leaving then you will be in their way. We are trying to defuse the situation." The officer moved on. Finn looked at Tina and Mike hoping to get an idea of what to do.

"I'm sure she's fine Finn. We can just take my car over to the hotel." Mike said pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Good idea." Tina grabbed her jacket.

"I'm parked out front of people." Mike said exiting the house. Finn followed them out the door. As he exited the door, cameras flashed on them. So this was Rachel's life? He didn't realize what she went through until now. He walked over to Mike's car and was being bombarded.

"Who are you? Are you friends with Rachel Berry? Are you sleeping with her?" One person screamed. Finn didn't know what was going on. Who told the press that Rachel had a boy toy? What was going to happen? They got in the car as fast as possible and Mike tried to dodge the cameras.

"This isn't good." Tina said. Mike finally got out of the carnage of the paparazzi and jumped on the interstate fast to lose them. Finn now realized what Rachel went through on a day to day basis in her life. Mike and Tina were quiet, very quiet as Mike pulled into the valet parking of the hotel. The attendant parked the car. They took the basement elevator to the 32nd floor were the suite was and Finn pulled out his key card unlocking the door. He saw almost all the lights on dim. Rachel's boots laying by the front door, and her purse on the counter. Tina pulled Mike into the suite as Finn wandered to the bedroom. He found Rachel's dress clothes on the bed and the bathroom light seeping through the bottom of the bathroom door. He also heard sobbing. At that moment in time he hated himself. He knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Rachel, please open the door." Finn said softly. No answer, just a sob. Finn knocked again. "Rachel, I'm sorry." At that moment he heard the door unlock and Rachel, who was standing in nothing but a towel, had tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Because I was mobbed by a bunch of people who are starting to find out about us?" Rachel said raising her voice. "By the morning I will be ruined. I ruined your life."

"You didn't ruin my life." Finn said touching Rachel's face.

"In Touch Magazine is gonna post something about us. I think they have a story. They have something on you." Rachel said watching Finn's eyes.

"What about me?" He asked. Rachel pointed to the basket which was on the dresser. The basket held fruit, chocolates, and other goodies. She pulled a note from the basket and handed it to him.

"Read it."

"What? Who's it from?" Finn asked opening the note.

_Miss Rachel Berry_

_I hope you enjoy the gift basket. I put a lot of thought into each item. All your favorite fruits, minus kiwi. Chocolates from Belgium, which are my favorite. Also some body products to make you relax. I know I scared you at the party. We got a tip from a fan who was distraught. They said you weren't with your fiance, St. James. He saw you with a strangely tall man. My assistant looked into it and we would like to meet your boy toy Finn Hudson. How about we sit down for breakfast tomorrow. Discuss the information that we might possibly publish everywhere. My number is as followed._

_-Farrah Montell_

Finn read it slowly before looking at Rachel. She was sobbing again.

"We will deal with this Rach." Finn threw the paper down on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Rachel cried as he whispered in her ear. "They don't have anything on me. And you can just say, I'm a good friend your tutoring and a friend of Mike's." Finn said stroking her cheek. She blushed a little before getting nervous again.

"What if my parent's don't believe me?" Rachel asked.

"Then its their loss." Finn pulled her into a hug again before pulling her away. "Now, go take a shower. Mike and Tina are in the living room, we'll order room service and get a movie." Rachel nodded as she headed toward the bathroom. She heard the rustling of saran wrap. He turned around seeing Finn dip into the chocolates.

"Finn?"

"What? We can't let it go to waste." Finn said popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Finn laughed heading back out into the living room finding Mike and Tina on the couch watching TV.

"Is she okay?" Tina asked.

"She is a little upset, but she's strong. She is showering now. We are gonna order room service and rent a movie." Finn said pulling out a menu from the counter space.

"Yeah sounds good." Tina said. Mike snagged the menu from Finn as he and Tina fumbled through it. Mike then became glued to the TV. He had turned on Sportscenter to see if he was highlighted he could be full of himself sometimes, but all they were showing was the after party and the cops breaking it up.

"Hey turn it up." Finn said sitting down.

"Its a simple case of to much celebration here. Some Villanova fans enjoying their victory. It must have got out of hand. We spoke with a few reporters who said there was a pretty big crowd downstairs with a band. A few under arrest for public drunkenness, but it seems like that the party was under control and no one was injured. It was all just pure celebration. Back to you guys." The reporter said making Finn smile a bit. Rachel may be out of the woods. No one really knew that she was there, if so they weren't reporting it.

"I wonder who got arrested, everyone seemed cool when we left." Mike said wrapping his arm around Tina.

"My my, it's sure crazy there in Philly. Luckily no basketball players from Villanova were involved." The broadcaster added.

"Thank god, No suspensions." Mike said in a sign of relief. Finn heard the shower shut off and he told Mike to read through the menu to order something. He made his way to the bedroom quickly changing into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt and once he was done, he saw Rachel emerge from the bathroom wearing a long sleeve navy blue turtle neck and a pair of jeans with pink socks on her feet. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had barely had any make up on.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly. Finn hated seeing her upset. He went over and pulled her into a hug.

"So Tina, Mike, and I were watching Sportscenter. Everyone in the media thinks the commotion at the party was because of Villanova's win." Finn said hoping that would make her feel better. Rachel perked up a little bit as she found her way to her laptop checking all the tabloid websites. She didn't see anything to extreme yet. It just showed her leaving the Frat house in a taxi alone. Most of the headlines talked about a mystery man who wasn't even at the party. She breathed a big sign of relief before realizing that one person was till knowledgeable about Finn, this Farrah person. She looked over at Finn who was optimistic. "See, everything will be okay." Finn said grinning.

"What about the note? Someone knows about us. We can't take that lightly."

"Rachel, they haven't acted on it. For all they know I could be a student your tutoring, which isn't a complete lie.: Finn said hugging her. "We have been super careful. Everything will be fine." Rachel looked at him, then smiled sweetly.

"Okay, I believe you." Rachel said pulling away from him. "Why don't you go see what Mike and Tina ordered and I'll be out in a minute." Rachel said. Finn nodded and headed out, leaving Rachel alone. She grabbed her phone as she slowly headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She dialed the number on the note and it rang three times before a answer.

"Farrah Montell speaking."

"You know who this is. Where do you want to meet for breakfast?" Rachel didn't want to tell Finn she was doing this. She had to do this because she didn't want to ruin Finn's life.

"There is a cute cafe down the road from the hotel, Le Mole, great pastries. Meet me there, 8:30 am sharp. I like to get up early." And with that Farrah hung up on Rachel. She didn't know if this was a good thing or just her but Rachel felt somewhat better about the situation, like she had a little power in what they posted. Then fear creep into her head. She was playing with fire.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up at 6:30, slinking out of bed quietly trying not to wake Finn. She showered, did her make up, and braided her hair into loose pigtails. She found herself wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans with a dark purple satin blouse underneath a khakish yellow three-quarter sleeve jacket. The jacket was double-breasted and high waisted making her feel very powerful. She matched it with her purple heels and black handbag. By the time she finished dressing, she noticed the clock shown 8:15. She was running later then expected. She kissed Finn, left him a note, and headed out the front door. She rushed downstairs and grabbed a taxi to Le Mole. When she got there, the Sunday crowd was filing in, mostly older couples, but she saw one woman who stood out. She had platinum blonde hair and was wearing a pink jumpsuit. She knew it was Farrah, she wore the same thing to the party last night. She made her way over quietly and sat down.<p>

"Wise choice calling me." Farrah said sipping her drink. Rachel didn't say a word. She was to upset to speak. "Now to business."

"What business?"

"Of one Finn Hudson." She pulled out a folder laying it on the table. "Finn Hudson, born in Lima, Ohio. Son of the late Christopher Hudson, Sergeant Major for the United States army. As well as Carole Hudson-Hummel, lead RN at Lima Memorial Hospital, remarried to Burt Hummel owner of Hummel Automotive. Do you want me to continue?" Farrah asked. Rachel looked into the folder seeing all the information she was saying.

"How..." Rachel started speaking and Farrah cut her off.

"Its funny how many people in the FBI owe me favors." Farrah laughed as Rachel closed her eyes in anger. "Its also funny how sloppy celebrities can be around cameras when they are having affairs on their fiances."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rachel tried to hide her tears.

"Simple, money."

"You would ruin three people's life for money?" Rachel asked. She hardly cared about Jesse but this would ruin his life to.

"It's my job." Farrah laughed as she started filing her nails.

"What do you even have on me? You have no proof that I am seeing Finn Hudson." Rachel said standing her ground.

"Then who is Finn Hudson to you." Farrah asked smiling.

"I'm tutoring him for a musical theory class. He is a good friend." Rachel stuck to the story that was partially true.

"Really?" Farrah pulled out another folder filled with photos. Photos of Finn and Rachel. More specifically of her and Finn entering his apartment the night before the blizzard, other pictures of him and her exiting her dorm, on the train to Philadelphia, even one of her and Finn at the party kissing. "So do you want to stick to the story that you not cheating on Mr. St. James with Mr. Hudson?"

"How much?" Rachel knew this would ruin Finn's life if it got out. He would be bombarded by reporters and paparazzi beyond compare. She didn't really care about herself or Jesse, just Finn.

"Well, I want more then money." Farrah said.

"What do you want?" Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Well, lets start off with what I need, then we will go off what I want." Farrah stopped talking as the waitress refilled the cup of Carmel coffee and leaving to grab Rachel a cup. "The St. James family has a lot of secrets. Secrets that must I say, would shake the foundation of the St. James empire. Two years ago Jesse St. James spoke at a charity event for Multiple Sclerosis. His parents donated 10 million dollars to the research fund. I was the coordinator for the event, my mother died from MS when I was 10 so I hold it close to my heart to volunteer for these kind of events. Well, before the event something happened and his parents skipped the event. Do you know what I'm speaking about?"

"Ah, yes, I know, the one where he savagely and verbally abused misfortune homeless people. I remember his parents cutting him off for a week." Rachel recalled the event. Jesse invited her but she had prior engagements. She was glad she didn't go, the cops had to break up the riot he started. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Your engaged to him. Let me finish explained first." Farrah said annoyed. "About two months after the charity event, one of the accountants on the board was fired and accused of stealing millions from the organization. The FBI investigated but they couldn't find any record of the stolen money. Two weeks after they dropped the case, the accountant who was accused turned up dead." Farrah was speaking quietly like someone could have been listening to her. "The money vanished, the accountant was dead, and when they asked the St. James family for a comment on everything, they had no comment at all."

"I remember Jesse's mom taking us on a month vacation across Europe about two years ago, but I never heard about the incident." Rachel added.

"Well, I need more information. Account summaries, letters, anything to either link or prove the St. James family did it." Farrah was completely serious now. Rachel was confused. What could she do? She knew that she was trying to blackmail her, but she didn't know what to do.

"As I understand the need to bring down the slimy St. James family, I don't understand how I would be of any use to you." Rachel said as the waitress came back giving her a cup of coffee. The conversation stopped for a moment then picked up again when the waitress left.

"You have access to his house. I need you to find the records. Not only does this organization mean the world to me, but this could push me into the news world and out of the celebrity world of drunken trust fund whores. I could become famous. You get me the info, I'll dispose of all these pictures and leave you alone. It's nothing personal but I need something to get the information." Farrah said pulling the folders back into her bag. Rachel felt like screaming Either way she was screwed. She didn't know if she could get the information, but if she didn't try then she would ruin Finn's life.

"How long will I have to get you the information because I just can't strut into their house." Rachel asked.

"Lets not set a timetable, I hate deadlines. I'll be in contact." Farrah said standing up. "Until then, I won't say anything and you will start trying to all the info." She took one last sip of her coffee and left a tip on the table leaving. Rachel put her head in her hands trying to stop herself from crying. She hated the fact that all this money she had, all this fame and fortune was killing her. Rachel stood up, paid the bill, and left hoping that somehow, someway, she could fix this. But she was losing all hope in herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Dance in the Dark

A/n: I know I have not updated in months and I am so sorry. I have really no excuse and I know I should really update more, so I am going to promise you at least one chapter a month to soothe you over. Again guys, I am truly sorry. I hope you are still following me. I would love to give my friend Nic a shout out for helping me beta read! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.

_She looks good but__  
><em>_Her boyfriend says she's a mess__  
><em>_She's a mess, she's a mess__  
><em>_Now the girl is stressed__  
><em>_She's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess__  
><em>_She's a mess  
><em>_Baby loves to dance in the dark__  
><em>_Cause when he's looking__  
><em>_She falls apart__  
><em>_Baby loves to dance in the dark_

Chapter 6: Dance in the Dark

She laid still on the hotel bed. The silence of the city was unusual for this time of year and part of her wondered if it was the city agreeing with her soul. She was lonely. She felt a thousand miles away from happiness. Rachel turned her hair seeing the devil lying next to her. This weekend had gone from the best weekend to the worst weekend possible. Rachel sat up and looked out the window seeing twenty stories down, the New York City streets quiet. Her mind flickered to Finn. The look on his face when he saw him enter the club. Rachel didn't expect Jesse to show up. He was supposed to be in Europe with his Dad. Rachel didn't know how long Jesse had been following her around, but it was long enough for him to learn about Finn. She gripped her phone scared to message him. Her eyes adjusted on his number. She was trying to work the nerve up to text him but scared that Jesse would wake, she stashed her phone in her bag before shoving it in the corner pushing it as far away from her mind as possible.

She didn't deserve Finn. He was the perfect person, man, boyfriend, or whatever he wanted to go by. He stuck up for Rachel event though he was staring his enemy in the eye. She heard him stir from behind and she grabbed her bag and rushed to the bathroom locking the door. She leaned against the door closing her eyes tightly wanting to forget the pain of the night. She pulled her phone close to her pressing his number nervously wishing he would answer. He was really mad at her. When she heard a knock on the door, she dropped her phone on the floor scared. After Finn and Jesse's little confrontation, Jesse drug her back to his hotel threatening her. She was scare and the pounding became louder. Her eyes snapped shut again and she just wished the night would end.

* * *

><p><em>Forty-eight Hours Earlier<em>

"They won!" Tina said happily dancing around the girl's dorm room with tickets in her hand. Rachel was sprawled out on her bed, her computer in her lap as she just finished skyping her Dads. Rachel had been extremely busy since Finn and she came back from Philadelphia. Finn went back to work and Rachel went back to school. Rachel's mind still faltered to her meeting with Farrah. She still thought it was a dream, but when Farrah called her the next day, it felt more like a nightmare. Not only did Rachel have the weight of the world on her shoulders, she was carrying Finn's life in her hands as well. Her Dads continued to pressure her about the wedding, saying they picked a date. Rachel wanted to drown herself in misery.

"Wait? Does that mean they are going to the final four?" Rachel asked still knowing nothing about sports.

"Yes, this weekend!" Tina said twirling around. Rachel became extremely excited knowing that she and Finn might actually have an alone weekend together. "Mike is trying his hardest to get tickets for everyone else. Do you still think Finn will be coming?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Rachel asked looking at her confused.

"Mike said that Finn told him something about his brother coming in this weekend." Tina said sitting on her bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She frowned. There went her romantic weekend. "Well, I'll talk to him to see." She pulled up her Facebook searching for Finn's name but as soon as she signed on, he messaged her on Facebook messenger.

_Finn: Hey!  
><em>Rachel smiled knowing he was probably just as excited to talk to her as she was to talk to him.

_Rachel: Hey Finny! Did you hear about Villanova?  
><em>She pressed her lips together waiting for his answer.

_Finn: Yes! Did Mike score any tickets?_

_Rachel: To be determined. If so, it's this weekend. Will you still be able to come? I remember you said something about your brother coming into town._

_Finn: They are actually flying in today but I talked to Mike about extra tickets. We will have to see._

_Rachel: Okay, well, keep me updated._

Rachel sat for a moment looking at the last message but saw he was typing something.

_Finn: Do you want to come with me?_

Rachel thought for a moment before smiling as her fingers moved across the keys typing back.

_Rachel: I would love too.  
><em>After a few moments of the two talking, Finn signed off and Rachel closed her computer. She hadn't really seen much of his since the whole Philadelphia ordeal. Finn was busy with work and she was bogged down with school. They hadn't seen each other in a week. Rachel shuffled to her closet finding a pair of skinny jeans, a cream color chiffon top, and a black wrap that would keep her warm. She changed quickly and threw on her boots as Tina looked up from her computer.

"Where are you headed?" Tina asked curiously.

"Finn invited me to pick up his brother up from the airport. Did you want to come? I am probably going to buy the lunch." Rachel said sitting on her bed brushing her hair.

"I wish I could but I have to wait for Mike's call. Artie said they are on their way up now." Tina clapped in excitement.

"Oh, by the way, Finn said he would still come, if Mike can't score any extra tickets, let me know the price and buy me some extra tickets." Rachel said.

"I will know in a few hours. Let's hope we don't have a repeat of what happened in Philly." Tina added typing something on her computer. Rachel's memory fluttered back to Philadelphia.

"That was my own fault." Rachel muttered.

"How? You were enjoying a small vacation with friends and they were the ones barging in." Tina said quite annoyed with the Paparazzi.

"Yeah I guess." There was more to it than being engaged to a St. James. She knew the real reason she was ambushed and she prayed that it would be over soon. Tina looked over at Rachel and frowned somewhat.

''I don't mean to rain on your parade but you might want to see this." Tina said turning the computer towards her. She saw the website Tina was looking at was People and there was a giant picture of Jesse with a caption in bold letters.

_**"I think it's time to move back to my home town."-Jesse St. James**_

Rachel's face dropped and she rushed to the side of the bed reading the article out loud. "Jesse said in a candid interview to be released in next Tuesday's issues. I miss New York. I have so many ties there. My family, my theater friends, and even my soon to be wife. I will be taking over the New York office to expand my horizons." Rachel had read aloud in the vilest voice. Tina stayed quiet as Rachel put the computer on the bed. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" She screamed grabbing her phone quickly dialing his number. Rachel waited as it rung and after two rings, he picked up.

"Rachel, I was just about to call you." Jesse's voice answered.

"So, you're moving to New York?" Rachel was beyond angry.

"In a month's time, yes." Jesse added.

"Why? Why now?" Rachel questioned him.

"Because, this wedding needs to be planned because you are not making any progress." Jesse said in a stern tone.

"I have school to worry about." Rachel lied. She was stalling as long as possible.

"Rachel, I think school isn't as important as our wedding." Jesse said.

"In your mind it is." Rachel spat back.

"Have you looked at wedding dresses?" He asked.

"I haven't had time." Rachel said now regretting calling him.

"Well, I am coming in next weekend to tour the Plaza. My parents are so dreadful. They said they prefer a New York wedding. I have to make a quick trip to Rome with my Dad for a business meeting but my next stop is New York." Jesse said sounding snobbish.

"Jesse, why are you really moving here?" Rachel said annoyed.

"Work and the wedding, I thought you would be happy."

"Don't make me laugh." Rachel really regretted the call now.

"Well, next weekend we can look at the Plaza together then houses. Get you out of that hobo dorm room." Jesse said. Rachel could hear traffic in the background.

"I like my dorm room thank you very much." Rachel snipped before hanging up on him. Tina looked at her in somewhat shock. Rachel looked like she was going to explode. She took a deep breath before shoving her phone in her pocket.

"What's going on?" Tina stuttered.

"He thinks that when he moves here, if he moves here, that we are going to live together." Rachel mocked the last words.

"Well, you are engaged." Tina let slip before regretting it.

"Wow Tina. You know more than anyone that I don't want to marry him. I am being practically forced to marry him. You have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under. Not to mention, I'm in love with Finn." Rachel said almost sobbing.

"I know. Jesse just gets on my last nerve. He treats you like crap." Tina said trying to somewhat defend herself.

"And no one cares. My Dads' don't see it. I…don't know what to do." Rachel cried. Tina jumped off her bed and hugged her tightly.

"Rachel, I care." Tina said feeling tears well up in her own eyes. Rachel wrapped her arms around Tina sobbing.

"I'm a mess." Rachel muttered into her shoulder. Tina laughed a little.

"So am I." Tina gave her a slight grin. Rachel smiled before pulling away.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel sat on her bed staring at her hands.

"Dump him." Tina laughed wishing she could see Jesse's face when she dumped him.

"I wish it was that easy." Rachel wiped her tears before going to the mirror to check her make-up.

"What's stopping you?" Tina looked over at her hoping she didn't go back into her hard shell.

"Losing my family, my friends, having no money, and potentially no fame." Rachel said quietly.

"First off, I know your Dads', they will come around. You have friends in me, Mike, Artie, and Finn. Get a job. And as for fame, it about ruined your life." Tina made all valid points. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know, but I am two months away from graduation and if I break off this engagement, they won't pay for the remainder… you know what, never mind. I hate repeating myself." She said rolling her eyes. Tina laughed knowing what she meant. "But the fame? I will miss it." Rachel said frowning again. Tina giggled seeing the old Rachel Berry come out again.

"No matter what happens Rachel, I will always be your friend." Tina smiled before hugging her. Rachel hugged her back tightly before pulling away.

"Okay, so, for a bigger dilemma, the cream top." Rachel pointed to her shirt. "Or my pink lacy top?"

"The cream top is beautiful." Tina said admiring the ruffle of the neckline.

"Pink top it is." Rachel laughed jokingly as the two probed through her closet.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know what to do. He loved his brother but he honestly didn't like sleeping on the couch. He was too tall and his legs and feet would hang off the edge, but, he was willing to endure it. He wasn't really focused on the sleeping arrangements more than he was focused on Rachel. It's not that their relationship became troublesome since Philadelphia. They were just both really busy. He had to pick up extra hours to cover his expenses and he didn't want to worry Rachel about it. He was also saving up for something special for Rachel. She treated him like a king all the time. He just wanted to make her feel special, like she was the queen to his king. Puck had crashed from the night before around dawn just as Finn got a call from his brother stating that he and Blaine were getting into a cab heading to the Toronto airport. Finn finally got the day off and Kurt woke him up. He loved his brother dearly, but Kurt was a riser, Finn wasn't.<p>

Their flight left at 10:30 and Toronto was only about a forty-five minute flight, so they would be here in no time. He had to make sure the apartment was spic and span because Kurt had a thing for organization and if Finn wasn't organized, he would hear it. He hung up jackets, washed all the dirty dishes Puck decided to dirty, and cleaned up all the beer bottles. At around 11, he had changed into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray sweater to keep him warm. Rachel was getting a taxi to bring her over and they would leave from there. This was really the first time a girl was meeting his family. He never brought a girl home when he visited his Mom and Step-dad and he knew that Kurt was the one who was the family member he had to please. Kurt was very picky. He wanted the best for Finn, so he knew this weekend could be great or it could be a disaster. Finn heard a knock on the door waking him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" He yelled from the kitchen putting dishes away. He wasn't paying attention; he was focused on trying to finish cleaning. He heard the door open and two seconds later he felt two delicate hands form around his face.

"I missed you." He could recognize Rachel's voice automatically.

"I missed you." Finn said before turning around kissing her before wiping his hands on a towel.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here. I had a little crying session with Tina." Rachel said leaning against the counter.

"Why? What happened?" Finn asked worried.

"Oh, it's just girl things. Nothing to worry about." Rachel said in a somewhat sad voice. He didn't know if he should believe her or continue to probe. He worried about her since Philadelphia. She wasn't different, she was just down lately.

"Well, if it counts, I love you." Finn said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered into his chest.

"As thoroughly disgusting this is, I really don't want to see man hands and puffy pyramid nipples making out in the kitchen." A voice pierced as the two looked up. They saw Santana Lopez standing at the door frame of the kitchen wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"What the… What are you doing here?" Finn said still holding Rachel close to him.

"Puck and I, well, we had sex last night and believe it or not the sex god actually asked me to stay." Santana crossed the kitchen grabbing a bag of chips from the top of the refrigerator and pulling herself up on the counter eating the chips. "You two are so gross."

"Santana, I know that you are Puck's guest, but this is my apartment as well so I can kick you out." Finn said annoyed.

"You won't kick me out Finny, you are way too sweet." Santana said tugging on his cheek. He pushed her hand away while Rachel clung closer to him as if she was protecting him.

"And you're the devil." Finn muttered.

"You weren't saying that when I was in your bed." Santana laughed munching on some chips. Rachel pulled away from Finn upset. He hadn't told her about his little relationship with Santana yet. It's not that he was hiding it from her; he was waiting for a moment to tell her. "Wait; let me guess, he didn't tell you?" Santana added.

"No." Rachel whispered looking up at Finn. Finn felt bad knowing she was probably lost and confused.

"Thanks a lot Santana." Finn said annoyed.

"What?" Santana blurted out.

"Don't get mad at her Finn, she was just stating the truth. Something you failed to do." Rachel said pulling away from him. She was pissed off.

"See, at least man hands is right." Santana said jumping off the counter heading back to Puck's bedroom. Rachel stood next to Finn with a pissed off look on her face.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Finn said.

"Sorry for what? Not telling me you dated Santana or having sex with Santana?" Rachel said grabbing her purse.

"One, I did not date her. Two, we had sex a couple of times and I regret it." Finn said following her.

"But you didn't tell me." Rachel stood at the door frame upset.

"Because it happened before I met you." Finn was getting angry now.

"But you work with her." Rachel said loudly.

"Hence why I regretted it. I have to see her every single time I tend the bar." Finn said in a somewhat angry tone.

"Let's just go get your brother okay? We really don't have to argue about this." Rachel said wanting to get out of his apartment. Frankly, Santana being there was making her uncomfortable.

"Are you mad at me?" Finn asked grabbing his coat.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I just want to go." Rachel said in a spiteful tone as she opened the front door. Finn didn't say another word as he walked out the front door behind her. They were quiet all the way downstairs and the only noise that released from his lips was hailing a taxi. The two got into the backseat and Rachel crossed her arms quietly while Finn looked out the window. He really did want to tell her but he was kind of scared of the repercussions of telling her. Clearly she was upset, but he knew that she would calm down. Santana really didn't mean anything to Finn. It was mostly a sexual relationship that the two really didn't want to rehash. Now, not only was Rachel mad at him, he was pretty sure that Kurt would be just as mad at him for ruining the day. After a silent cab ride to the airport, Finn paid the cab fare while Rachel quickly, and still quietly, got out. She waited on the curb as Finn joined her smiling trying to fix the situation but Rachel wasn't pleased still. Finn headed towards the doors hoping that Kurt would somehow magically appear and make the situation better. He could hear Rachel behind him and the sooner they got to the baggage claim, the better. After standing quietly with Rachel, Finn finally decided to speak up.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Finn said looking at her.

"I don't like her. Her and that blonde girl you work with, from the very beginning. I was honest with you. I haven't lied about my relationships. As cringe-worthy as it is thinking of you with her, you should have at least warned me." Rachel groaned upset.

"That's why I don't want to talk about it, as much as it makes you cringe, it makes me cringe even more." Finn said annoyed. Rachel opened her mouth but was interrupted by a small petite man running over to Finn's arms for a hug. He was about the same size as Rachel. He had completely impeccable taste. He was wearing Marc Jacobs's boots, the most fabulous Gucci coat, and Calvin Klein trousers that were just released off the runway. Rachel saw Finn wrap his arms around him and she automatically knew it was his brother Kurt.

"Finn Hudson you big lug." Kurt said before pulling away. Rachel was quiet. She noticed a shorter man next to him who was wearing a pair of black slacks and a matching bow-tie. This must have been Kurt's boyfriend. Finn pulled away from the hug going over to Blaine hugging him. Rachel felt out of place in the middle of the airport.

"Oh my god…" Kurt spat out holding his Burberry jacket close to him. "You're Rachel Berry." Rachel looked over at Kurt who was gushing in his shoes.

"Hi." Was all Rachel could say.

"I really thought Finn was lying about you in all honesty." Kurt said. Blaine gawked at Kurt while rolling his bag behind him.

"That's extremely rude Kurt." Blaine said annoyed with Kurt.

"No it's not. I was simply stating a fact." Kurt added.

"I don't take any offense." Rachel said eyeing Finn. Kurt pressed his lips together annoyed.

"Well, sorry Finn." He said quietly. It seemed like Kurt hated apologizing as much as Rachel did.

"Forget it. How was the flight?" Finn asked grabbing all their bags.

"Finn! You are rude, introductions!" Kurt muttered. Rachel giggled at him. Finn was right. Kurt was a manners Queen.

"Oh sorry. Rachel Berry this is my slightly obnoxious yet funny loving brother, Kurt." Finn started to talk but Kurt jumped in towards the end cutting him off.

"It's such a pleasure. You are an icon!" Kurt said pulling his hand out shaking Rachel's hand. Rachel's cheeks started to blush.

"And this is Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." Finn interjected Kurt.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine said smiling reaching out to shake her hand. He looked somewhat star struck. Rachel nodded smiling.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, let's go. This airport is way too crowded." Finn said heading towards the sliding doors. Rachel followed closely behind the three of them as they chatted. Finn got to the front of the curb and hailed a cab.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked worried about Rachel. She hadn't been this quiet before. Rachel was still somewhat mad at him. She knew that she shouldn't be upset because all of this Santana stuff happened before they met. She couldn't blame him for any of that.

"I'm fine." Rachel said in a quiet tone. Even if she was still mad, she wasn't going to spoil the day for Finn and his family. Finn gave her a frown before opening the cab door for the three of them. He followed the cabbie into the back to help load up the luggage. Rachel crawled into the back seat between Kurt and Blaine and Finn sat in front with the cabbie. He knew giving her a little space was probably helping the argument they were in.

"So, Rachel, you go to NYU right?" Kurt asked interested.

"Yes, I'll be graduating shortly." Rachel smiled looking down at his Gucci coat. "I just wanted to say, that coat looks amazing on you."

"Oh boy, here we go." Blaine laughed to Finn.

"What?" Kurt said slapping Blaine lightly on the shoulder. Rachel seemed confused.

"Well, you are going to get him started on fashion." Blaine added.

"Is that bad?" Rachel asked.

"They just hate when I get all into it." Kurt said giggling. "So you really like my coat?"

"Yeah, I love Gucci." Rachel added.

"It's fake." Blaine once again added as Rachel turned her head before shaking it.

"No, it can't be." Rachel touched the fabric which felt like normal Gucci fabric.

"As much as I hate to say it, I have to agree with Blaine. It's fake. I can't afford a real Gucci coat." Kurt added showing her the fake tag. Rachel's eyes popped open and her mouthed dropped open.

"That's a pretty good fake." Rachel added. "But everything else is real right?"

"The only thing in my wardrobe that's real is my Marc Jacobs shoes." Kurt added. Rachel was dumbfounded.

"Wow, well, you look so fabulous." Rachel said smiling. Kurt nodded with a huge grin.

"Thank you. I seriously feel like I'm in heaven right now." Kurt's head fell back against the head rest.

"Well, I figured we could all go to lunch. My treat." Rachel said looking at Finn who seemed to get tense.

"No, don't worry about it Rachel. I had something planned." Finn said blind sighting her.

"Oh, okay." The tension between the two was growing and Rachel didn't like it. Kurt was somewhat confused with what was going on but leaned against the window looking at his home away from home.

"We just have to stop off at the apartment first before we go." Finn said as the rest of them nodded in unison. Rachel hoped that this day would just get better.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of carrying luggage up the stairs to Finn's apartment, they were drained. They listen to Kurt complain for about five minute about almost ruining his shoes. Finn had been somewhat quiet the entire time. Once they actually finished with lugging bags upstairs, Kurt and Rachel moved all the bags to Finn's bedroom while Blaine and Finn dived into a game of Call of Duty. To Rachel's happiness, Santana was gone.<p>

"So, if you don't me asking, I have a question." Kurt said putting his suitcase on the bed unpacking.

"Okay, ask away." Rachel said leaning against Finn's dresser.

"From what my brother told me, you two are dating and from the feeling I'm getting from you guys, it seems like you guys hate each other. What's going on?" Kurt sounded sincere and sweet.

"I… well, we got into a fight." Rachel said opening up.

"Okay, well that's not uncommon. I lived with him through high school. We have gotten through so many fights. I can't even count. So I'm sure he'll get over whatever he's mad about." Kurt said unfolding some clothes.

"He's not mad at me. Well, he probably is now, but I started it by being mad at him." Rachel said huffing out a breath.

"Wait, this doesn't sound good. What did he do?" Kurt said sitting on the bed.

"Well, have you ever met this Santana girl?" Rachel asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "She's a female snake with no fashion sense."

"Well, she told me that she and Finn slept together, and Finn never told me." Rachel added to Kurt who didn't look surprised.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt laughed. "First off, don't get upset with Finn. Santana likes to manipulate people, so no doubt she just used him for her own selfishness." Kurt added.

"She's so much prettier than me." Rachel looked down at her feet feeling unpretty for the first time in her life.

"Rachel Berry, I may have just met you, but I know you are smarter than that." Kurt said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I can tell you right now, Finn doesn't talk about Santana, ever."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked interested.

"Let's just say, he talks about you all the time. At first, I thought he was just crazy because I mean, you are Rachel Berry." Kurt laughed.

"All the time?" Rachel smiled cutely trying to hide her excitement.

"95% of the time he calls me it's Rachel this, Rachel that. I got quite annoyed after some time." Kurt pulled of his coat laying it on the bed.

"He never talked about Santana or any of his ex's?"

"Ex's? Rachel, he hasn't dated since high school." Kurt added which shocked her even more. He was opening his heart to her and only her for the first time in years. Kurt smiled before exiting the room. Rachel followed behind him. Blaine and Finn had just finished a game of Call of Duty and Finn was in the kitchen doing something. The apartment was quiet minus the loud snoring of Puck in the second room.

"Is he usually this loud?" Blaine asked laughing before stretching.

"Only when he drinks the night before." Finn yelled from the kitchen. Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's waist and Rachel wandered to the kitchen leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly. Finn was sorting through cabinets doing something. He didn't say a word; he just looked at her before looking away. He was still mad. Rachel looked down before heading out of the kitchen entry way to grab her things.

"Are we leaving?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go. It was really nice meeting the both of you." Rachel put on her jacket.

"No, don't go! I thought you were coming with us for lunch?" Kurt said trying to stop her. Rachel looked at Finn before back at Kurt.

"Maybe you guys would be best to spend some brotherly time together." Rachel bit her lip. Kurt moved across the room to Finn elbowing him in the side.

"It's okay, come." Was all he could spit out. Rachel gave them a troubled look before nodding quietly. She really didn't know what to do other than look down at her feet. After a few awkward moments of silence, everyone shuffled out of the apartment heading to where Finn planned to take them.

* * *

><p>Finn tried to smooth the situation over when they got onto the subway, but they all stayed quiet. Kurt just held onto Blaine and Rachel sat quietly next to Blaine. Finn felt bad for being upset about everything, but he knew he had to swallow his pride and apologize. That was hard to do considering Kurt and Blaine were cock-blocking him. Blaine broke the silence finally.<p>

"I hate the subway, I'm so claustrophobic and it smells like pee." Blaine said biting his lip.

"It's okay Blaine. We are almost out of here." Kurt said putting his head on his shoulder.

"I felt the same way the first time I rode the subway." Finn said with a laugh. Rachel grinned a little before turning back into a frown. Finn looked at his feet.

"I'm so use to the light rail system." Blaine said in a cringed type tone.

"Ah, well, it will be okay Blaine. We get off at the next exit." Finn said standing up as the train slowed. The three followed suit in standing as they saw the doors of the train fly open and Blaine was the first one to bolt for the exit. Once they reached the daylight above ground, Finn led everyone to the sidewalk towards the Met.

"Where are we headed to?" Kurt asked.

"The Met. I figured we can tour, have lunch, and then maybe hit the streets later tonight." Finn said not knowing if Rachel would be tagging along much longer.

"The Met?! Now I'm excited." Kurt smiled.

"Don't you ever get tired of being at The Met?" Blaine asked laughing.

"Nah, I feel at home when I'm there." Finn said smiling. Rachel smiled for a moment remembering back to their first date.

"I would spend my time there too. It's such an amazing place." Kurt smiled. Rachel still remained quiet as they walked the next initial 12 blocks before they found themselves on the stairway of the Met. Finn opened the main door and all of them shuffling inside. Finn showed his work ID and the counter assistant let them all pass.

"That's the great thing about working here, free admission." Finn smiled handing them programs of the exhibits at the museum. Rachel had seen this museum up and down, but it never ceased to amaze her all the history it entailed. She had seen every exhibition that passed through. The only thing she wanted to see was the African exhibit. It was on its last weekend and she was pushing to see it.

"Do they still have the Alexander McQueen exhibit?" Kurt asked looking through his program.

"Yeah, down the main hall." Finn said leading the way. It was clear Kurt was excited to see it. Rachel lingered behind as the three of them shuffled towards the exhibit. She broke from the group and found herself in the quiet exhibit looking at the same drum she was still mesmerized by. She wondered if the group noticed she was missing. She felt defeated. Not only did she miss Finn and his smile, the entire world was caving in around her. Jesse would be living here and it would all be over. She needed to get into Jesse's parents' house and she needed to do it quickly. She took a breath before feeling two arms wrap around her. The arms were strong and big at the same time. She closed her eyes knowing who it was.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered quietly falling back into his arms.

"Rachel this is my fault. Don't be sorry." He said running his lips across her neck. He felt Rachel melt into his arms and finally he felt like the world made sense again.

"I got upset about something so small." Rachel said hugging him close to her. She hated fighting with him. It made no sense.

"No, I didn't tell you about something that personal. It should have been something I told you." Finn said now feeling her lips peppering him with kisses. He smiled down at her trying to control himself. The room was somewhat dark, due to the mood of the exhibit.

"Remember when I first saw this exhibit. You were over in the corner guarding everything with your life." Rachel laughed thinking back to that day.

"Hey! I'm a great security guard." Finn said giggling.

"Best in the world." Rachel said going back to kiss his neck.

"Well, there is an advantage to working here?" Finn murmured.

"Advantage huh? What's that?" Rachel asked with a gesture cat grin.

"I have access to restricted areas." Finn smiled holding his security key up. Rachel smiled and giggled somewhat before grabbing his hand.

"You should show me." Rachel smiled. Finn grinned before he moved with her over to a small area that was towards the back of the exhibit. Rachel smiled as Finn slid his ID card in front of the door unlocking it. It beeped and Finn smiled opening it quickly. The closest was small and compact, filled with mostly cleaning supplies. Finn had only used the closet every now and again to help the janitor with after hour duties. Rachel pushed him into the closet closing the door. The room was dark and Finn was fumbling for the light switch.

"Leave it off." Rachel said in a seductive tone. Finn wondered if she could see his smiled in the pale darkness. He could hear Rachel's breathing penetrate the darkness and he could hear her heels click on the linoleum floor underneath them. She was getting closer to him and her hands were grazing across his shoulders as her lips found home against his neck. Finn's fingers rand through her brunette hair and he found comfort in the locks. Her lips trailed up to his jawline kissing it gently as Finn's hands moved to her waistline gripping her, pulling her closer. His breath became staggered as Rachel's right hand moved down his chest stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She was being adventurous once again. He ran his hand down to her bottom as they both fell towards the door knocking over a bucket which also knocked over a few things on the shelf. Rachel let out a low giggle as Finn smiled pulling her lips against his. She could feel the wetness from his tongues flicker across her own lips as his hands held her close to him. Finn could memorize every curve and every freckle that she had.

Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn's waist as her lips moved more into his, whimpers crossing his own lips. Her fingers were wrapped around his brown locks as Finn moved his lips to her neck sucking slightly. Rachel moved her head a little to give him more space to kiss her. He sucked on her pressure point as Rachel's hands ran down his back losing all her bearings as whimpers released from her lips. Rachel's right hand moved down his chest and Finn groaned slightly.

"I'm so sorry Finn…" Rachel let out from her lips as her head fell back. Finn pulled away from a moment and looked through the darkness trying to look her in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry baby." He let out touching her face. Rachel could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks causing her to blush under his fingertips as she realized she felt more vulnerable than she ever had in front of him. He pushed his lips to hers once again as his hands ran up her shirt. He fumbled so happy in excitement. Rachel could feel his hands move across the mounds of her breasts and she could feel her nipples pebbling over his touch. Finn could feel his pants getting extremely tight as his hands explored her wonderland. Rachel could feel him push her against the door as his hands pinned her arms up nibbling on her earlobe in happiness. "Good thing this exhibit isn't very popular." Finn murmured as his hands pulled off her jacket discarding it on the floor. He could feel the smooth material of her lacy pink top underneath his fingertips as he slowly pulled it off. He couldn't tell what type of bra she was wearing but when he touched her; he could tell it was lacy. She leaned forward kissing his neck as he hands wandered down his back.

Finny, make love to me." She whispered smiling against his ear. He was somewhat worried about getting caught, but at the moment he didn't care. She was there. She was in front of him, begging him for his love. He moved her into a kiss as he dropped her to her feet moving his free hands to her bottom tugging at her skirt slightly. He loved when she wore skirts. Not only did it make it easy for him to just take her then and there, it showed off her long sexy legs. She felt his fingertips at the hem of her skirt and she waited patiently as his fingers traced her inner thighs which were building heat. His fingers tickled her inner thighs as her head fell back against the door. She bit her lip trying to control her whimpers. Finn moved his fingers up a little more feeling her heated center building wetness against the lacy panties under his fingers. He was 100% positive that the panties probably matched her bra but at the moment he wasn't worried about that.

"Damn Rach…you are dripping." Finn said massaging the outside of her panties feeling the wetness grow with each word he had said. He kissed her lips once more before clipping his fingers on the top of her panties pulling them down her legs as she kicked out of them leaving them next to her jacket and top. She left her heels on so she could have some height to Finn, but at the moment she was more focused on where Finn's fingers were falling again. It's like he knew what buttons to press with her. His fingers roamed to the slit of her wetness feeling her juices dripping on him. He let his fingers linger for a moment hearing her quiet whimpers before he pulled his fingers away putting them against her lips. He could feel her lips part as her tongue flickered over his fingers. He could hear sucking sounds building as she moved her mouth up and down on his fingers. It was making his pants extremely tight.

"God Finn, you make me so wet." She whimpered in his ear as she moved his fingers back to her thighs. Wrapping his arms around his neck, she whimpered begging for his touch again. He moved his fingers back to the wet slit between her legs moving his thumb slightly over her clit brushing it gently feeling the wetness fall onto his fingers. Rachel's hands gripped Finn's shoulders as his fingers moved swiftly inside of her letting her wetness fall down her legs, dripping. Finn's fingers were dripping with her juices and he knew it was all because of him. He moved his lips against hers, feeling the pucker and the plumpness as he pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting the bubblegum tongue he so longed for. Finn continued to push his fingers in and out of her, stopping briefly to rub the wet opening before rubbing her clit. Rachel let out a muffled groan against his lips as he pulled out his fingers quickly. Rachel didn't waste a moment as she grabbed his fingers pushing them into her mouth sucking slightly. Her lips formed around his fingers as she flickered her tongue of the dripping mess she made on his fingers.

"Rach…" Finn let out a small moan as his pants were as tight as they could get. Rachel pulled his fingers out of her mouth before moving her hand down to the waistband of his jeans. She could feel the friction between the jeans and his body growing as she slowly unbuttoned the fly. It was so dark that she couldn't tell if he was happy or upset. She was basically going down on him in his place of work and if anyone caught them, he would lose his job and she would be kicked out of the Met forever. She loved the risk. Rachel Berry loved to risk everything. Her hands fumbled on the fly of his pants as she felt them drop to the ground. Rachel moved her hand against the boxers clinging to Finn's skin as a grunt released from his lips. He was begging to be released and she knew her hand was going to be the death of him. She groped him as her lips clung to his to try and stop the moans that were moving throughout the room.

"You are so hard." Rachel whispered against his lips as she pulled her hand into his boxers bringing him out and stroking him gently. His groans turned into moans and then next thing he knew she was down on her knees with his hardness inside of his mouth. As he moved his hand to the back of her head, he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Finn! When you are done sexing up your girlfriend, can you come out so we can finish the tour?" It was Kurt. Finn had to remember to smack him when they got home. Rachel giggled as she pulled herself up kissing his lips. Finn moved his hands to his pants pulling them up as he flickered the light on seeing Rachel fumbling with her clothes with a huge smile on her face. Her hair was disheveled and her lipstick was smeared on her face.

"You don't understand how beautiful you look right now." Finn whispered to her running his fingers across her cheek wiping off the lipstick that was smeared. She smiled at him before leaning in kissing him.

"We will finish this later cowboy." Rachel smiled smoothing his hair down before fixing hers. She giggled slightly as she reached for the door handle finding Kurt and Blaine staring at the two of them.

"You made up I assume?" Kurt said with his arms crossed. "While you two were making out, Blaine and I saw the Prada exhibit and fell in love."

"Great exhibit." Rachel spat out trying to change the subject.

"Hey Finn, that shade of pink looks great on you." Blaine laughed trying not to hold it in. Finn quickly wiped his lips staring down.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt laughed slapping his shoulder. Rachel wasn't amused, but she ended up giggling with them grabbing Finn's hand making him feel better.

"Come on, let's finish the tour." Finn said dragging them along.

* * *

><p>The lights of the floor moved in their colored pattern as the music blared with the celebration of the Villanova basketball's win. Mike had outscored the record and they moved into the championship game that was to take place on the follow Sunday in Dallas. She felt somewhat upset that Finn wasn't going to get to go, but he got to experience the win of the final four and he swore to her that was enough for him. Artie tried to convince to Mike that going out after a big win could be bad for the team, but he needed to celebrate with his girl and his new best friend. Rachel had gotten them into Bliss, which was somewhat surprising to Finn. They were trying to avoid the public so being at Bliss wasn't good for them, but at the same time, Finn could blend in and Sue loved Rachel being there. He knew that he was going to have to watch her alcohol intake so she wouldn't get sloppy.<p>

The club was extremely slow and he was surprised. He literally only saw Nova players as well as their friends. He had a feeling that somehow Rachel convinced Sue to use the club for a private celebration, and knowing Sue wanting publicity, she approved. Finn leaned against the bar holding a bottle of beer as Mike and Blaine discussed the game and the upcoming game. Finn put his lips against the head of the bottle as he looked over at his step-brother and his girlfriend dancing around on the light up floor to the sound of what seemed to be Lady Gaga, something Finn knew nothing about. He smiled as he watched Rachel swirl around on the dance floor in the dress she just had to wear. Rachel argued with him for an hour before the game saying, "I need to look good." Or "It matches my smile." Rachel ultimately won the fight because he couldn't deny that smile of hers. She always won in his eyes.

Rachel did really love her dress though. It was a one of a kind v-neck cocktail dress is fully embroidered with cherry overlapping palettes and raised flower detail around the neckline. It showed off her legs which Finn said was her greatest asset next to her smile and her eyes. She danced around with Kurt as he sipped on a Cosmo and talked about the latest fashion magazine that he had read. Rachel had to admit, Finn's step-brother was really amazing. He was a male version of her. He loved Broadway, he loved Patti Lupone, and he loved dancing. Okay, Rachel wasn't that great of a dancer. She usually needed about four or five drinks in her to become a great dancer, but she wasn't going to do that tonight. Tonight was about Mike and his buddies and the Villanova win.

"So, Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Kurt twirled a little to the music as he sipped his Cosmo.

"Depends on the question?" Rachel knew she could trust Kurt, but at the same time, she didn't need mindless gossip floating around in thin air about her.

"Are you still seeing Jesse St. James?" Kurt's eyebrow raised as he slowed his dancing dragging her to the small table for conversation.

"Well, it's really complicated and I really don't want to get into this. Now if I can go back to dancing to Lady Gaga." Rachel said trying to stand but her arm was pulled down by Kurt plopping her in her seat.

"If you are worried about me spreading lies, you don't have too. I would rather not get mixed up in your world. I see what it does to people. Paris Hilton. Nikki Hilton. Even Kim Kardashian." Kurt sipped his Cosmo. "Just spill it." Rachel bit her lip nervously as she looked over at Finn who was now doing shots with Puck. This was the first time she saw Finn drink anything but beer, but she figured he was just letting loose and having fun.

"Jesse St. James is an old friend." Rachel started as she moved her fingers over the rim of her Manhattan Cocktail. "I have known him and his family since I can remember. I think his first words were money. He is quite the socialite in his own little way. This of Gossip girl, he is the Chuck Bass of the St. James family, but the only thing is, he makes Chuck Bass look tame." Rachel took a breath continuing. "My parents and his parents want something from the both of us. Ultimate power and combining of the two biggest hotel owners in the world. You think Paris Hilton is rich, imagine if the St. James family and Berry family became one, they would own over 75% of the hotel industry. It would be a monopoly."

"So, marriage? Is that all true?" Kurt was prying on a sensitive subject, but he was probably just trying to protect his brother.

"Yeah, if you are worried about Finn not knowing, he knows everything." Rachel added before sipping the rest of her drink.

"No, I was just merely making an observation. I just needed to know what my brother was getting into. Not saying that you aren't a great girl, because after spending the past few days getting to know you I can tell that you are an amazing person." Kurt added to the conversation. "I hear a lot of things in magazines and watching TMZ, but I don't like to believe them completely unless they have the proof to back it up, my opinion of you completely changed."

"Wait? You didn't like me?" Rachel asked nervously putting her hands in her lap running her fingers over her knuckles.

"No. No, no, no, my dear, I didn't have any type of bad opinion of you before. I just had this thought in my head. I mean, you are Rachel Berry. Daughter of the famous Leroy and Hiram Berry. The biggest socialite in New York City, or even the United States. I never thought you were stuck up or anything but the society we live in, has a certain image of you." Kurt didn't want to go any further but he could feel Rachel pushing the subject now.

"Image of me? Like what?" Rachel pined in hearing Puck yell across the bar encouraging Finn to drink another shot. She looked at him in his blue jeans and button up blue shirt with his usual hair-do. Even in a time of worry, Finn still caught her eye.

"Rachel, I really don't want to offend you with the words I read." Kurt was uncomfortable now.

"You might as well tell me now, nothing could be worst then the press." Rachel added knowing she was right.

"Well, you are a party girl. You like to go out, have fun, and drink. That is normal for people our age." Kurt said downing the rest of his drink as he knew he probably offended her.

"No, you are right, so don't feel like you crossed the line. I like to go out and have fun, but lately it's been different. Finn makes me feel different. I don't have to go out and do anything over the top to make myself feel better. I can just take the train to Brooklyn to see Finn and watch a movie and my Saturday nights get so much better." Rachel smiled looking over at Finn who was now chatting with Blaine. "He makes me feel different. Like all that money doesn't matter. Like the fame doesn't matter. He makes me feel more alive than any glass of alcohol ever could. More than any amount of money could. I was a mess. I use to go out to just drink and drown my sorrows in music dancing alone. I know that the poor little rich girl scheme doesn't go over well, but my life is way more complicated than a lot of people think." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't doubt it. Money makes life way more complicated than it should be. That is why I am glad that I struggle with Blaine. It makes us stronger." Kurt stood up hearing the music. His train of thought changed completely smiling down at her. "I love this song! I need to get Blaine to dance with me." She watched Kurt scurry off and she sat there quietly thinking to herself. The drink she had just drank was really getting to her and it was only one. She shook her head looking at Kurt and Blaine as they both scooped on the dance floor as Finn moved back to Puck to talk. Her eyes were getting heavy and she really didn't know what to do so she headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

Finn had been completely worried about her. He saw Kurt and Rachel's talk and wondered what Kurt could possibly say to Rachel. He knew that Kurt was a protective little guy but even his words could get to the strongest man alive. Finn watched as the rest of the team dragged their dates to the dance floor and he looked around for Rachel remembering that she had headed towards the bathroom. He pulled his conversation away from Puck as he put his glass down on the bar shuffling through the crowd heading towards the back of the club which he was quite familiar with. He heard laughs and conversation as he moved down the long line for the bathroom.

"Finn!" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around looking down at the little short blonde calling his name. It was Quinn Fabray. The girl who said she liked Puck, yet hit on every man that came in the club.

"What is it Quinn? I really need to check on Rachel. It seems like she is holding up the line to the women's room." Finn added as he felt the blonde's hand move up his arm.

"Don't worry about her. From what TMZ says, she has some type of eating disorder. You really don't want to get involved in that." Quinn added in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't believe everything you read Fabray." Finn said trying to pull away from her.

"Why so protective Finn?" She said cornering him into a wall. This was somewhat of a shock to him. Quinn Fabray has always been cold to him and for her to be cornering him in a dark club with Puck watching them was a big jump for her. Puck had a thing for her and he didn't want to be rude.

"Quinn, if you value my friendship with Puck you will back away." Finn said trying not to put his hands on her shoulders to move her.

"I just want to know what is so special about man hands." Quinn was either drunk or stupid.

"I am not getting into this, back away." Finn added before looking over seeing one of the waiting girls' trying to pry open the bathroom door. "Hey!" He moved Quinn aside and moved to the bathroom door opening it. The bathroom was huge, so he was surprised that there was even a line at all, but it was completely empty when he stepped in. He saw the last stall door was lock and when he looked underneath he saw Rachel laying on the floor. She was leaned over the toilet like she had been throwing up and he was worried that Quinn was right. Did she have an eating disorder on top of it. She looked a mess and he didn't know what to do so he slipped under the door quickly unlocking it before he pulled her out. She was knocked out cold, like she had been drugged. He moved over quickly to the sink turning it on trying to get some cold water to splash on her face. People in the hallway heard the commotion and were filtering in.

"Puck! Get these people out and call 911." Finn yelled seeing him in the hallway of the bathroom door. Finn picked up Rachel laying her on the washroom counter running a cool wash rag across her face as he could see her stirring for a moment.

"Hey there cutie." Rachel said through a slurred voice. He didn't know if she had drank too much or if she was drugged. She had only had one drink from what he could remember.

"Stay awake, we called 911." Finn whispered to her as he saw the bathroom door close to give them privacy.

"I didn't even drink that much. One drink." Rachel let out closing her eyes having a hard time staying away.

"Babe…" Finn said touching her face slightly before hearing another commotion outside the door.

"LET ME IN NOW, BEFORE I CALL THE AUTHORITIES " It was a male voice. He had never heard this voice. Puck opened the door and Finn was caught off guard by a semi-tall man with curly hair and a scowl look on his face. He was wearing a dark back suit with a purple tie. He made his way over to them and he grabbed Rachel from Finn's arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Finn said becoming protective of her. He looked down at the man who was holding the love of his life. Who was this? Why was he holding her?

"I am Jesse St. James, Rachel's soon to be husband. Who the fuck are you?"


End file.
